Hogwarts Sent Us
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Hermione, along with her cousin were sent back in time by Hogwarts herself. Back to 1971, where they must go to school with many of those that she knew either as the parents of classmates. Ghosts of long forgotten stories. Even a few men that she knew from her time at Hogwarts herself.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

During the fight at the beatified of Hogwarts. Hermione seemed to be at a lost of what was going on around her. Except for the flashes of exchanged spells, being fired back and forth. Reds, greens, even yellows. A spark of purple had nearly caused the teenage girl to jump. Knowing the very Death Eater that had once used it on her.

As the fighting seemed to have no end in sight. A detached voice called out to the were still living. Why do you fight...I really don't see the reason behind all this killing? All because one side believes they are above the rest. While the other, just wants to live...

Because of the voice. Everyone had stopped what they were in the middle of. She had seen that one of the half changed werewolves was about the sink their teeth into one of the students.

If anyone was to change anything about this world..? What would it be..?

"NOTHING," rang the voice of Voldemort, from where he stood above his Death Eater army. Showing all that he would not be challenged.

"Everything," Hermione's voice spoke. Even though she had spoke the word. She didn't know why she even voiced it. But her heart seemed to be in charge.

"Everything," she spoke again. "People like muggleborns, even those who others see as lower life forms. Should have a place in this world, even among the purebloods. Changing the fact that my best friend is forced to be a hero. When all he wants is a normal life!"

"Shut up," growled out a nearby Death Eater. As he marched his way towards her. With anger in his eyes. "Shut up on things you know nothing about," he growled out.

ENOUGH, the essence roared out. Causing the ground beneath them to shake. This war is useless to those who have no thoughtful outcome of change! Then many within the battlefield had frozen in place. Only allowing Hermione, Harry and one other to move about.

Harry made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "Glad to see you still alive and kicking, Mione," he gave her cheeky grin.

Causing Hermione to laugh, while tears leaked out of her eyes. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Harry," she giggled softly.

The Wizarding World's Chosen One.

Causing Hermione to look around. Hoping to find the source the one, who was talking. After a moment of looking, a flash of light came to be. Then a figure stood among the frozen warzone.

What do you think should happen, to change the world around us?

Harry's emerald eyes glanced down towards Hermione. While his arms were around her. His eyes flashed through many possibilities that she knew nothing about. Once a thought had came to a point of his focus. He had a sad look upon his face.

Harry turned towards the woman, whom had stopped the war. "Someone...needs to travel back in time. To change everything...from even happen."

Agreed, the woman nodded.

"Harr," Hermione's voice stopped. Trying to catch up with her friend's thought process. "If that were to work, Harry. Who or what, would we send back in time? Who would know enough to change…" She looked around to everything that was around her. "...all of this," she waved about.

"You," he simply said to her.

She shook her head, as tears leaked from her eyes. "No," her voice broke. "You can't ask me...to do this. What about you...and Ron..?" Making her look around. "Where...is Ron?"

"Dead," voiced another male. Who had made his way over to the two. "Saw him pushing one of his twin brothers from being crushed under a wall." A platinum blonde boy spoke with mixed emotions in his voice.

"NO," cried Hermione and Harry. "YOU LIE," cried Hermione some more.

He's not, the woman's voice echoed through the landscape. It was his aunt's spell that had done it…

The blonde made his way slowly to the two of the Golden Trio with sadness in his eyes. "It has to be you, Granger. You're the one who has studied our world to know what needs to change. HELL, I think you even studied what had gone on in the seventies to do something about it!"

Hermione didn't know what to think or feel at that moment. The friend that she had shared her first kiss with, had died. Died before she had even voiced her feelings towards him. 'This must be a nightmare,' as more tears came down her dirt covered cheeks.

Who would you take, for you to go on your journey?

Even though Hermione had heard the woman. She would have voiced 'everyone' for they were all meant to live. Even though in her state of stress. She knew that wasn't possible.

"Anne," voiced Harry softly. "Why not your cousin, Anne Miller. She would be the one to go with you…"

Hermione answered softly, "Yes." She nodded in agreement. Her cousin would be the best to take with her. At least someone that she knew very closely as they had once grown up with. Someone who loved history as much as Hermione loved learning.

"Stop," Voldemort tried to roar out of his frozen state. "You can't prevent me from, ruling!"

His voice was enough to cause Hermione to focus on what's before her. "Who...are you?"

The woman smiled softly as the crying girl. I'm the only child...of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Causing many within the battlefield to gasp. Also the child...of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Hogwarts," voiced Hermione softly in disbelief.

The woman nodded, as she made her way closer to Hermione with a small smile. Once she was before Hermione. She reached her hand for the teenager to take.

Will you go back in time, asked Hogwarts with conviction in her eyes. And change the Wizarding World from leading into darkness?

Hermione looked over her shoulder to look towards Harry. Who smiled back at her. "Change the timeline, Hermione. Save my parents, along with Remus and Sirius…"

Draco spoke up from that moment. "Granger...please save my Godfather. Don't allow Severus to become a Death Eater again."

The only thing she could do was nod. She knew that the magicks wouldn't come and chose her. At least not without reason. It was because of this and knowing that her cousin was going to be there. That she nodded in agreement.

"I accept," Hermione voiced with mixed emotions in her voice.

Hogwarts gave a chilling smile. Take my hand, Hermione. Once she reached out for the spirit of the school's hand. She felt a solid mass within her fingertips. Just as the world around her blurred into darkness. Before the feeling of her knees gave out from under her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

When Hermione had opened her eyes again. She found herself on the ground. Flickering her eyes open and closed. Hoping to fight back the fogginess in her head. As she tried to find out where she was.

She groaned as she saw something not that far from her. Something that looked like standing stones. One of many gathering places of the ancient world of magic. At least from what she could remember from her many of her dull history lessons.

"Where are we," asked the voice she knew as Anne. Her cousin that she voiced against of her going to Hogwarts. She blamed in her knowledge of knowing Harry and Ron. 'Thanks to them, I could never trust on allowing Anne to come to Hogwarts.'

Once the two had stood up, from the damp ground. Trying to shake the damp dirt from their clothes. "It looks to Dulmon," replied Hermione softly.

Within a moment's breath. Two people came to being in front of them. A male's voice spoke up, "You would be correct, Miss Granger." His voice no longer sounding the kind grandfather that she had once knew. Not since going on the run with Harry and Ron for horcruxes. The very things that make her shiver to this day.

The woman next to the elder Albus Dumbledore smiled kindly to the two teenage girls. Thank you for doing this, her voice coming out kind and gentle. I needed trusted people for this job.

Anne gave a worried look towards the woman, known as Hogwarts. "How is it that I can hear you in my head?"

I'm not a real person, Anne. I'm a product of which ancient magic had brought to life. I'm no more than the living essence the school that you will be joining in September. I'm Hogwarts, she smiled kindly.

Hermione thought about what had just learned. It made since. The school had a build up of magic. Not just those of the founders of the school. But all those that had gone there. Even those that became the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. Each one of them having a link to the school. Only having enough to make, nearly humanoid version of said school.

"So what now," Hermione asked. Not really knowing what would be played out. This time around of the 70's.

Albus gave a strange but kind smile. "Lady Hogwarts," he waved towards the woman next to him. "Had requested that the two of you be interwinning into the lives of...today's students. Becoming one of their so called cousins…"

"Wait," Hermione and Anne cried out, once they seemed to have thought about what was being said. "We will always be muggleborn…"

Which only caused a smirk to form on the woman. Her eyes sparkled with such knowledge that she wasn't sharing with them. She turned towards the current headmaster, giving him a slight nod.

"That's why," he growled out softly. Telling the girls that the woman had thought of everything. "That her magic has already made you. As Lily Evans cousin… Children of Maverik and Nina Miller, a couple of muggles. That were killed by a hit and run on June 23 of 1971."

Hermione gasped very loudly. Only to make Anne turn towards her cousin with worry in her eyes. Anne had heard from her cousin's letters about the 70's. Only to remember that it was the time frame of Harry Potter's parents and their friends. Whom most of them were long dead, before 1998.

"Hermione," Anne had asked softly. "Are we here to save...many people?"

"Not just them," voiced Albus Dumbledore with a glare towards the woman next to him. "But many within the Wizarding World." He huffed for a moment. "Why can't you tell me what's going on, so I can fix it myself?"

So you can seek more power than you have planned on? The woman had turned to him with a raised eyebrow. No thank you, Albus. You have enough on you plate with watching the children…

Hermione and Anne had turned towards each other. Each one of them believing that there was a power struggle with the two before them. They hoped that whatever they needed to have done could be done faster. Since neither of them wanted to be around when things get messy with the two.

At that moment, Albus stepped forward. Giving the two girls a couple of vials of potion each. "Drink up, it would be better if you hold your nose while doing so."

They did just that, once they had drank their potions. Each of them being awful than the last one they had taken. The two girls shivered, once they had taken the de-aged potion. Causing the two to slim down and become shorter. As they felt their clothes not sticking them like they once had.

The next potion they found. Was the permanent changes for their bodies to except. Allowing them look like they could be Lily Evans' cousins.

Anne's normal auburn hair, had changed to where it had highlights of copper and gold. While Hermione's hair became more like Anne's and less of a curly brown mess. Anne had kept her blue-green eyes, while Hermione's eyes turned from brown to more of a emerald green.

Their cheeks were already high structured. Anne's eye shape was still almond shape. But Hermione's round shaped eyes moved to where they were the same as Anne's. Making them look more like twins, but still looking different at the same time.

"Wonderful," stated Albus with a kind tone to his voice. "You two...look the part." He turned towards the woman next to him, asking, "Anything else, lady?"

Yes, she nodded. Even though you may not remember your time here with Lily and her family. Magic has already made it to where you will adapt to this timeline.

Hermione nodded, 'This is not going to be easy…'

Anne turned towards her once cousin, now sister with worry in her eyes. 'Did I just hear you?' Trying to figure things out for herself.

Hermione nodded, letting her know that she could hear her. Making her realize that it could be helpful and a hinderience. Knowing that they were able to hear each other in their shared thoughts.

'I wish Harry was here,' Hermione thought with despair. Knowing that Anne could hear her. 'Why did he wanted me to come back?'

'Maybe he had his reasons,' Hermione heard Anne. She knew that she must be right. If Hermione knew her best friend well enough. He would be wanting her brains for what's to come in the near future.

Albus gave a soft caugh. Trying to get the girls' attention. "Shall we head to your new life… Since I've been in touch with Mrs. Rose Evans, I stall do all the talking…"

"Yes, headmaster," the two girls spoke up. Knowing it was just safe to allow him to do it. At least, until the world around them allow him to leave. Giving them free rein to live their lives for the moment. "Good, now take my hand."

Anne turned her eyes to Hermione. She was going to go at her pace. Since they would be doing everything together. From that moment on. Once Hermione's arm started to move towards the aging wizard's arm. Anne had done the same. Once they had both grabbed onto him.

With a swish of magic that they could feel. Coming from him, as he turned. Bringing the two with them. Popped out of the existence. Then popped again, into another exitance, further away from where they had once stood.

Anne started coughing out, as she bent over her knees. Trying to find her breath once more. She felt her lungs being squeezed. As she felt the smokey air, trying to move into her strained working lungs.

"What's the matter," asked Albus with worry in his voice.

"She has asthma," voiced Hermione with worry. She looked around, only to see smoke coming from the distance. "It must be the smoke, coming from them," she pointed where she believed was smokestacks.

"Yes," he nodded before waving his wand over the gasping girl. Causing the smoke around them to be pushed to another direction. "As soon as you two have your wands. Make sure you learn something… That would help you breathe in the future."

Anne nodded, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," her voice became hoarse and raspy. As she tried to breath was little of fresh air that she could.

"Come," he called to the two girls. "Time to make our way to the Evans." With another wave of his wand. He caused the air to become foggy, as they moved across the streets. Not wanting any of the non-magical folk to see them.

Albus lead them, passing by many different houses. Until he reached a nondescript house. Where the girls believed to be their new home. He raised his hand and knocked. When the three had reached the door.

After a moment, a man had opened the door with a kind smile upon his face. "You must be Mr. Dumbledore, sir?"

"Yes," replied the aging wizard kindly. "As you must be Harry Evans." Causing the two girls to gasp softly, after hearing the man's name.

'Lily names her son after her own father,' a rushing thought came from Hermione's thoughts to Anne's. Making it hurt. Not used to having someone else her own head.

"May we come in, Mr. Evans. I think the girls are have health problems as it is," he glanced towards the two girls behind them.

"Oh yes," nodded Harry Evans. Moving to the side. Allow the three to come into his home.

Hermione felt sorry for allowing her thoughts to rush at Anne had high sleeds like they were. She knew that Anne was also dealing with asthma on top of everything else. 'I'm already a bad sister…'

Hermione had wrapped her arm around Anne. Guiding her in to the house. Then shutting the smoke behind them. She saw Harry waving her towards the kitchen area. Where she helped Anne into a seat next to her own.

Once they were seated. A woman came rushing in with a bowl of sugar and honey. Before rushing off to come back with a couple of cups and boiling water in a kettle.

"What teas would you like dears," she asked nicely to the two.

"Something with mint, please," asked Hermione. "It helps Anne with her breathing…"

"Oh yes," agreed the woman she believed to be Rose Evans. Their new aunt in the world of the seventies. "I have my own issues with the smoke, too girls." She rushed off to the cupboards, before coming back with a couple different mint teas.

Anne picked up the spearmint, while Hermione had taken peppermint. Each one of them lost in the process of making their own teas. Anne would have used sugar. But because of her throat, she had chosen the honey. While Hermione had always gone for the honey, no matter the day.

Once everyone had sat around the table. Rose had looked at the girls with a gasp. "Good heavens, what happened to your clothes?" Seeing they were too many sizes too big for them.

"I must apologize on their behave, Mrs. Evans. When the authorities to their door. They were getting ready for bed, when they came knocking. Not allowing the girls to change," he lied easley to the Evans family.

Anne had slowly sipped on her tea. Not liking to lie to anyone. But knew the dangers of time travel. At least movies like 'Back to the Future' had taught her anything. Don't voice what you know. She could even hear Hermione's experience back when she was a third year in Hogwarts.

She slowly turned towards her newly sister with a raised eyebrow. 'You saved a man from his death?'

Hermione nodded in small movements. Not wanting anyone's attention on the two of them. 'Yes… Harry's Godfather, Sirius… He was about to die, if we didn't help…'

Anne closed her eyes for a moment. Hoping for Hermione not to hear her. 'Doing everything for your brotherly love for Harry…' When she glanced up. She saw and felt that Hermione hadn't heard her. She allowed a soft sounding sigh to escape her lips. Glad that her cousin/sister hadn't heard her.

"So you see, when I had gotten word that they needed a place to go. Before they could find the next of kin. I had to help," Albus' words came across like a knife in her mind's fogged brain. "A law enforcement friend of mine, had called for such help."

He gave a kind smile towards the adults. Not giving them anything to worry about. "So when I was able to take them to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. I was able to help them from there. Sadly, I wasn't able to find any clothes that could fit them."

Harry nodded from his seat, next to his wife Rose. "We understand, headmaster." He looked towards his wife with a kind heartwarming smile. "Lucky for the girls, Rose loves to sew new clothes…"

Rose nodded in return. "That I do," she smiled even more. "I hope you enjoy your tea," she turned towards the two girls.

Hermione and Anne smiled in return. Even though it was weird to be in younger bodies again. They knew when to use their manners. "Thank you, Aunt Rose," the two had voiced kindly to the woman.

Albus had coughed to clear his voice. "There is another reason I've came." He pulled something from his inner robe pocket and handed them to Harry Evans. "School letters for three of your girls," he nodded towards the two next to him. "Not just these two, but also your young Miss Lily Evans, I believe."

Harry picked up the letters. Each one of them with the name of Lily Evans, Hermione Miller and Anne Miller. With the address of the house they're residing at. He looked towards Rose with hurt in his eyes.

"We don't understand, Mr. Dumbledore," voiced Harry. When his eyes looked towards the aging wizard at the kitchen table. "What do you mean...about Hogwarts for the three girls? When we...have four."

"You see, you only have three that are able to come. When they are witches. While your fourth one," he shrugged his shoulders. Looking like he was trying to no be harsh about the knowledge that he was trying to give.

Anne sighed, placing her cup upon the table. "Petunia doesn't have magic, Uncle Harry." Her voice sounded defeated. Then again, she hated beating around the bush. It seemed just as terrible as lying.

Rose smiled kindly. "Well, not everyone has to have it. Now do they," she glanced towards her husband with a thoughtful look. Before she turned towards the headmaster. "We were hoping to spend more time...with the girls…"

Albus nodded kindly, "Understood… They wouldn't be leaving until September 1st, Mrs. Evans." He looked towards the girls with a true look of kindness. "Something tells me, each one of them will do great things in the Wizarding World…"

Harry Evans groaned, before looking towards the two girls before him. He gave a kind smile. "If it's something that the two of you needed to do. Then we won't stop you…"

Hermione and Anne had smiled at the man. The man, who they had known as their uncle. "We want to, Uncle Harry…"

The man nodded with a soft smile. "Just like your father, Maverick had done everything in life. Knowing what he wanted out of that life." His eyes looked towards the two of them. "Even the love he had for his wife...and the two of you. His two loving daughters…"

At that moment, tears leaked out of the their eyes. Not understand if it was because of the pain for their fictional father. Or wishing the man was real enough to remember such a man. Either way, they just hope they knew what they were doing.

Albus looked towards the two girls for a moment. "Before school starts, I would like to know. What surnames you would be using?"

Hermione and Anne looked towards each other. Then to the two Evans with a slight worried looks in their eyes. Anne turned to Hermione with a thought, 'Miller-Evans?'

Hermione understood without having Anne telling her everything. They wanted to show the Evans that they're apart of their family. Even if it's going to a partial name. She gave a sight nod in agreement.

The two looked towards the headmaster with a slightly helpful smile. "Miller-Evans," the two had spoken. "To keep both sides of our families together…"

Albus smiled towards the two girls. He may not be happy about not really knowing what was going on. But he was happy to see two bright young girls, coming to his school. "I'll let the school know of the changes…" He stood up from his seat, giving the Evans' a slight bow. "Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I'll see myself out…"

After a moment after the door had opened and closed. Rose turned towards the girls with a tearful smile upon her face. "You two didn't have to change your names…"

Hermione nodded, "We know…"

"But it would be easy for everyone to believe," Anne had gone on.

"That we're family," the two had ended.

Hermione had a sense of deja vu about the Weasley twins. When the two would either spoke at the same time. Making whatever they say sound like stereo. Or finishing each other's sentences. Making her shiver, as it was like having a extra sense of empowerment at her side.

Harry smiled, "I had forgotten what logical, smart arse girls we have in our house…" His eyes sparkled with humor. He shook his head. "Lord help us all, if they rule the world and all that jazz…"

Anne looked towards Hermione with a smile of her own. "Or watch out world for our smarts…"

Causing everyone within the kitchen had laughed and giggle. Realizing that they were having fun at each other's expenses.

Harry pulled himself together, giving his wife a heartwarming smile. "I'll go get the other girls. Be back in a couple of minutes…" He then pulled himself out of his seat. Before he walked out of the front door.

"Lily and Petunia are at the park. I couldn't handle the wait, when we were waiting for you two and the headmaster to show up. So I sent them on their way. Hoping my nerves would calm down, before you had came…"

Hermione nodded, "We understand. Lily does tend to jump around while waiting…" Her mind seemed to remember something that she hadn't known anything about.

Anne looked outside, across the room. Where the living room had a few windows looking towards the front of the house. "Yeah, at least when she's excited about something."

"Yes," nodded Rose in agreement. "I need to let you girls know about something." It caused the two newly preteens to look towards their aunt in confusion. "We weren't able to celebrate Lily's birthday this last January. Since it was closely followed after Christmas…"

Hermione and Anne had nodded in understanding. Trying to get her to voice her thoughts even further. "So we pushed it until summer, where we could do something grand. Maybe we could do something grander, now that we have two more birthdays to make up for…"

Anne and Hermione looked at each other with worry. But knew that family met every thing for the woman before them. It wouldn't seem right for her to feel bad. Knowing that they would be sent off to a faraway school soon.

"We would like that," they had voiced to their Aunt Rose. Knowing that it would be simple to just allow her to have her fun.

After a few more moments had past. A sound of rushing feet came towards the house. Causing everyone within to know that it was the fiery young girl. Making her way back to the house.

Once the front door was shoved opened with a force. "ANNE...HERMIONE," yelled a young girl with flowing red hair. Almost like living fire of the rays of the sun. Before the blurr came and wrapped an arm each of their necks for a hug. "I'm so glad to have two more sisters to call my own!"

A moment later, Harry came across the doorway with Petunia behind him. She grumbled out that sounded like. "Yeah...that's all we need…"

Anne could almost picture the elder teen with a cellphone in her hands. Texting a mile a minute to a faceless friend. Trying to zone out the younger girls and whatever, families they had in the house.

Hermione glared at Anne for a moment. 'How come you know about muggle technology?'

Anne gave her a kind smile. 'My parents wanted me to know both worlds. Since I'm a muggleborn. I should have a foot in each world of understand…'

Hermione mentally huffed at her stupidity of thinking. She had been worried about one world. That she forgotten about the world that she had came from. 'I can't fault you for wanting to do things a different way, Anne.'

After some time, Lily pulled herself away from them with a mile wide smile. "Does this mean, we can go up to the secret rooms that you've been working on?!"

'I don't know about you, but my ears hurt,' thought Anne. Looking at Hermione with discomfort.

'Your ears hurt. I just came from a warzone and your ears hurt.' Hermione glared at Anne in response. But she understood where Anne was coming from. She had no idea that Lily would be a firecracker of energy. Not when Harry had shown any percentage of it.

"Yes," Harry Evans answered in a laugh. "You'll get to see the secret rooms…"

Lily turned towards the girls with a pouty lip. "You have no IDEA how painful it's been! When they wouldn't allow me to look at your new rooms!"

Rose looked at Lily with a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "Now Lily," she called softly. "It wasn't for you to see. Since it's a surprise for Anne and Hermione, when they moved in…"

Her eyes turned to them with sadness in her eyes. "We do hope that you'll like your...new rooms girls."

Hermione and Anne knew that she was doing everything she could for them. Even when they had no idea about the Evans family. But knew that she loved everything about the memory of her brother, Maverik.

Anne and Hermione had turned towards each other. They were sharing a bit of their thoughts once more. Knowing that they needed to do whatever it took for them not make her feel terrible about them living in her home.

"Aunt Rose," asked Hermione softly. "Thank you, for doing this for us." She allowed a small smile upon her lips. "Father did say that you were the most heart warming of the two of you…"

Rose laughed wholeheartedly. "Oh, he may have been right. But he was reckless and thoughtful." She shook her head fondly. "But Nina, was more logical woman that anyone I've met in this age…" Her tears showing the love and respect for those that she was remembering. "You two seemed to have the best of your parents…"

Anne smiled in return. "We like to think so, at least." She turned towards Rose with a wink. "But all honesty, Aunt Rose." She made her way to the woman with a smile. "Help us, by not allowing us forget our parents…"

"Oh, Anne. I don't think I could allow that to happen," Rose smiled in return. "You're parents were the most loving couple I've ever seen. At least outside of my marriage with your uncle here," she waved towards her husband.

"Good save dear," Harry Evans winked at her. "Good save…" He turned towards the girls with sparkling eyes with humor and love. "Follow me to your newly secret layers…"

"Like Batman," asked the two Miller-Evans girls. Anne had grown up with the 1966 TV show of the early Batman series. At least long before the movies that she had watched later in the nineties. It wasn't just Batman that she had been exposed to, but it was the one superhero that maid since to her. Sence anyone with the right technology could be a hero to all.

Harry laughed, "I could only wish," supplied the man of the house. "If only I had the money and tech to make that happen. But sadly...Rose wouldn't let me…"

"Oh yes," grumbled Rose, as she followed them up the stairs. Making their way into the second floor door. "The next thing I could imagine is a hole in my roof. From what little I had seen from such...show…"

Harry turned towards his wife, smiling with love in his eyes. "Oh, my darling wife. I could be your hero…"

She smiled before leaning into a peck on his cheek. "Only you, Harry. That is all of a hero I need…"

Petunia scrunched up her nose at her parents. "Gross, get a room…" She shivered from her spot in the hallway. Trying to move away from her parents. As far as she could.

Lily smiled towards her parents. "Could you please," she begged as she jumped up and down, in front of a door. "Open the door already?!"

Rose giggled before looking towards Harry. Waving her hand towards the door. "Just open it up, Harry. I don't think anyone could be more excited than Lily, here."

Anne and Hermione looked at each other before Anne spoke. "No offence to you two, but we're just happy to have a place to lay our heads…"

Harry smiled warmly to the two. "Glad to know that even the couch could have been enough," he chuckled softly.

"A tent would be alright too," Hermione voiced. She still had her things from being on the run with boys. Even the awful smelling tent was in her back pocket, in her traveling beaded bag.

Rose shook her head. "I know my brother had traveled around the world. With nothing more than a tent and whatever he had on his back." She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I could not live long… The cold and the elements… Brrr..!"

Harry laughed at his wife. "What can't handle the cold without your heater at your side?" He gave the girls a wink. "Heads up...I'm her heater."

Rose hit his arms, laughing. "OH, I'm not voicing anything after that statement, mister!"

Hermione and Anne smiled, they were enjoying something that neither of them had seen much of. Adults being like children in love. When two full grown adults weren't afraid to show their love for one another. Even front of preteens like they were, or teenager like Petunia.

"Yuck," cried the dark haired teen with a glare in her eyes. "Go get a room already!"

"Fine, fine," huffed Harry. Looking towards his eldest daughter. "When did you become a party pooper, Pet?"

She gave a harsh glare. "When you wouldn't stop calling me that, when I asked you!"

Rose groaned, before making her way towards the door that Lily was in front of. Even with all of the sourness from Petunia. Nothing seemed to stop the smile coming from the fiery red headed girl. Rose's eyes turned to the two new girls.

"We're just letting you know that up this way...once used to be the attic. But when we heard that we were gaining two more girls. Harry had started on working on making a floor for you two to use." She waved her hand towards the door. "From our hearts to yours, girls. We do hope that you enjoy your new home…"

Hermione and Anne moved to the door and opened it. Before they rushed up to the next landing. Only to see an open seating room. Where the stairs had lead to. When they looked to each end of the house. They found a door, leading where they believed to be their new room.

"Go ahead," spoke Harry, when the rest of the family followed them up.

Without so much of anything else needed to be said. Hermione rushed towards where the front of the house would be. Opening the door, where she could see a built in bed like nook. Where a twin sized bed fit under the window. Where there is a dresser, filling the space of the structure of the bed framed nook.

Leaving enough space in the room for another built in stretcher for a closet. She opened the doors. Only to see a few handmaid clothes upon a few hangers that was hung. Otherwise, it only had few things.

After a moment of looking around her room. Hermione walked out of her room. Where a matching door on the far side of the attic. Leading towards the far the back of the house, where the backyard would be.

When she moved to where she had crossed the threshold. She saw everything in a mirror image of her own room. To be like her own, but for Anne.

While her own room was decorated in dusty pinks and gold. Anne's was done in purple lilacs and silver. Making it the perfect room for Anne to have or her own.

Rose's voice called from downstairs of the second floor. You girls should grab a shower while you can, before dinner. It looks like you two really need it. Plus I would like to see how those clothes fit on you, two.

"Yes, Aunt Rose," the two called out. Causing Uncle Harry to chuckled deeply. "It's going to take a little while for us to get use to that." He smiled at the two, "See you at dinner…" He then left the attic behind.

Lily jumped in the seating around of the attic. Which looked like a study room of sorts. With a table, a few chairs, and bookshelves. "I'll get be back with books. When you're out of your showers!"

Once Lily had left, Anne turned towards Hermione. "You should go first, sis." Making it sound odd in her voice. Calling Hermione her sister and not cousin. "When's the last time...you had one?"

"Lost count," replied Hermione. "Thanks, Anne." She smiled before going back to her room and grabbed some clothes. Before going back to the second floor. Where she found the shared bathroom and took a long hot shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Hours after the two had taken their showers and dressed. Lily had came back with those books that she had promised. Sometime during Hermione's shower. Petunia had left the house. After hearing a very loud thud of the door closing, throughout the house.

Anne was reading a Nancy Drew book. While Hermione and Lily had read different works of Shakespeare each. Anne was so into her book of 'The Message in the Hollow Oak.' She had barely heard someone coming up the stairs with a heavy sigh.

"Dinner's ready," a low female voice called out to the three of them. Making everyone glanced up to see Petunia in the attic stairway.

"Hi Petunia," smiled Lily. "When did you come back," she asked kindly.

"Just now, you freak," she shrieked at her little sister.

Anne huffed from her seat. "Why would you call your sister something that unkindly?"

"Because it's true," glared Petunia towards Anne, harshly. "Have you seen anything crazy, unnatural going on around her?"

"Define unnatural, Petunia," stated Anne as she had gotten up from her seat. Making the other girl walking backwards against the wall. On one side of the stairs. "Because," she shrugged, "I hate to break this cousin. But everyone in this world isn't normal.."

"Magical," hissed Petunia as she looked into Anne's blue-green eyes. "Magic isn't normal,'' she hissed out some more.

Anne shrugged her shoulders. "So...you don't believe in Christmas miracles then," Anne asked. "Because that is the most magical season in the world," she spoke dreamy. Making her sound slightly like Luna Lovegood to Hermione.

"I...I...never thought of that," spoke Petunia kindly and bewilder. "How...can you do that? Make everything seem, I don't know...normal?"

Anne shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I know that life is too short to judge. With that being said, why don't you stop calling her a freak. As well as me and my own sister, Petunia."

Hermione had to hand it to Anne. She seemed to know what to say to get the wild headed girl like Petunia to listen. At least it look like she was getting through to the girl.

The dark headed girl groaned. "If you know any spells on lightening my hair. I say you have a deal," she smiled kindly.

"How about I do something better. Allow Hermione to mix something together. That would allow you to change your hair to whatever color you want. And if you like it so much, you could have it changed permanently…"

"You...could do that," gasped Petunia with wonder in her eyes. "What about this," she waved at her nose. "Could you...make it smaller?"

Anne nodded, she gave her a true kind smile. "Petunia, remember...regardless of anything else in life. We will always be family and we'll help you out, any way we can."

"Thanks, Anne. You were always my favorite, cousin." Making the rest of them laugh. "Come on you lot," Petunia seemed to have found her bossy voice once more. "Mom had dinner done!"

"Coming," answered Hermione and Lily, whom looked like it was painful to walk away from their books.

After all three of them followed the eldest Evans girl down to the kitchen. Where all of them sat around the table. Where at one end of the table sat, Harry. As he took a sip a glass of water. While Rose walked around the table, placing things around the table of their dinner.

"So girls," smiled Rose. While moving around them. "What have you been up to?"

"Reading Shakespeare," supplied Lily with happiness in her voice. "I was reading about Romeo and Juliet."

"Winter's Tail," stated Hermione.

Anne smiled, "I was reading Nancy Drew's, The Message in the Hollow Oak." Her eyes looked away from everyone. Knowing that her choice of reading was different from the other two.

"A good mystery," Rose smiled at the girl. "Something I remembered reading as a girl, myself."

Anne returned with her own smile. "I just wanted something to read… That I didn't have to re-translate in my head…"

Harry chuckled from his own seat. "I understand the feeling girl," his kind eyes sparkled with his own knowledge. "I understand Shakespeare better when I hear the words. But when I read it, I'm lost," he shrugged his shoulders.

"In other words," Rose lean in, like she was telling them a secret. "He likes to be read to… Or he likes the sound of my voice," giving them a knowing smile.

"Either way my dear, you do have a lovely voice." Causing everyone around the table to giggle. Even Petunia smile at her parents antics.

As soon as Rose placed her Shepherd's pie casual. She looked at the two at her right side. "We had an Owl from your headmaster. Stating an Alastor Moody would by in the morning. Saying that he was filling in as your parents estate lawyer…"

After hearing Hermione's random facts of the man. Anne spoke up, "We know Mr. Moody, he's in law enforcement…"

Harry turned to the two girls with wonder in his eyes. "Do you know what he does for a living, while in law enforcement?"

"He hunts bad witches and wizards, Uncle Harry," supplied Anne. Knowing that Hermione wouldn't be able to know what words to use. Unlike Hermione, Anne didn't have many friends in the Wizarding World. It was one of the reasons that muggle knowledge didn't slip from her grasp. The friends that she had made, were all muggleborns anyway.

The rest of the meal was quite. Even from Petunia, whom looked like many things came across her mind during dinner. Her eyes would either find one of the girls out. When something came to her mind. Just as she was about to ask something. She would change her mind from even voicing anything.

Anne was nearly on edge, when she kept seeing the dark haired girl. Anne had almost thought she was related to a fish or something. It was just driving her crazy. Once dinner was done, the teenage girl had gotten up and made her way up the stairs. Stating she was taking a shower.

Lily looked conflicted after dinner. She looked like she want to stay downstairs with her cousins. But it was when her mother told her to take the next shower. That made the red headed preteen to drag her feet to move to the next floor.

Anne and Hermione didn't feel like going upstairs. So they followed the adults to the front room. Where Harry Evans had turned on the evening news. Only to find many cases of missing people and gas leaks across the countryside of the UK.

'He's out there...causing all of this…' Hermione's voice echoed in Anne's head. She turned towards Hermione, only to see her emerald eyes had a tint of worry. Making her realize, who she was talking about. 'Voldemort, Tom Riddle Jr. The very man that wouldn't let Harry grow up…'

Anne gave a small nod. She knew whom Hermione had been hinting at. But was happy that her now sister wasn't beating around the bush of information. 'How bad do you think it was...from the last time around?'

'From what I had heard and the newspapers from the time… I say, this is the slow build up.' Hermione turned towards the news. It was when they had noticed some weird looking clothing on a few people in some of the news shots. 'I think...it was during Harry's parents last year in Hogwarts. That it had gotten worse, before the real war had started. After their graduation…'

Anne closed her blue-green eyes for a moment. 'That really doesn't give us that much time…'

'No,' agreed Hermione with a hint of sorrow. 'But it should give us enough time to make some kind of difference. In most of their lives to count for something…'

It was then that Anne realized for the first time during that day. Since she was dropped in 1971. Was that they were basing everything they hoped to change on hope. The every word that the Wizarding World had used as they looked to Harry Potter of being their savior.

'I'm starting to see why, Harry wanted a different life,' thought Anne. Trying to get Hermione's attention. Which she had gotten, because of the heated glare that she sporting. 'Just listen, will you,' Anne hissed in their shared thoughts. 'He wanted to be a normal kid, while everyone looked to him like the living god…'

Hermione's eyes became comical for a moment. As she kept blinking her eyes. Nearly making Anne believe that she could do mores-code with them. After a moment of no thoughts or what she thought was no thoughts. Until she heard a very unlikely used cuss word being rang out in her head. Which nearly caused Anne to fall out of her chair from the sheer volume and power behind the word itself.

Anne had ended up on the floor with a dazed look on her face. Looking towards the aging ceiling of the house that she was now living in. Only to hear a deep dark sounding chuckle. "Are you alright, girly," her uncle had asked.

"Yeah, peachy," she sighed deeply. "I think I'm not going to be used to this life, Uncle Harry." She was only happy that she was getting used to calling the guy her uncle.

The man chuckled some more before he shook his head kindly at her. "I know that your lives have changed a great deal, girls. But it's up to you of what to do with said lives now."

He looked towards the TV for a moment before turning back to them with sad eyes. "I know that world isn't as black and white as we like to make it. But remember to look for the color and blurred lines that you don't see. Because we had refused to see it," his eyes looking towards the two preteens.

Rose sighed, before making her way back to the kitchen. Allowing her husband to speak more plainly than he was moments ago. "As a military man, I was able to point out things that shouldn't be normal to everyone else. Your father had a gift of that to. Something tells me that you two, along with my Lily...are going to face something within your new world. Something that tells me that is leading to war," he spoke with a slight edge to his voice.

"I...I…," Hermione tried to work her voice. But seemed to have stop trying to do so.

Anne looked towards the TV for a moment before turning towards the man. Whom she needs to remember is her now, muggle uncle.

"Harry," Anne's voice came out soft and gentle. Making the man to look at her with even more worry than moments ago. "From what we've seen and experience... Not all who come from non-magical families are going to be welcome with open arms…"

He gave a gentle nod. As thoughts seemed to have been rushing within his mind. He glanced towards the TV, as another report came upon the screen. About another person had gone missing. About three within the last three months.

"I'm going to be teaching you, girls. The art form of self defense. Something tells me that magic is not going to be the only thing you should be learning…"

Hermione nodded from her seat. 'Alastor Moody, or someone you looked to be him during our fifth year at Hogwarts. He tried to teach us some hand-to-hand self defense moves. Saying that a wand wouldn't be on hand…'

Once she was able to sake her past thoughts, Hermione spoke up, "I agree, Uncle Harry. We should find other ways to keep ourselves safe…"

He gave the two a soft smile. "Since we agree...I say that it's time for bed. It looks like it's been already a long day for the two of you…"

Anne would have to agree. She was starting to drift out. But not because she was tired. It was mainly because of too many possible things that she would be doing before school started. 'I feel like time is running out…'

Hermione had gotten up her feet and walked over to help Anne up. Once they were standing upon their feet. They wished the two Evans' adults a good night. Before they turned to go up the stairs.

Once the two had reached the second floor. They were met with Petunia Evans, the teenage dark haired girl of the house was waiting for them. She looked at them with a dark look in her eyes.

"I heard what the two of you were talking to my Dad about," she hissed softly. Letting them know that she didn't want Lily to know. Then they heard the sound of the shower had turned on in the bathroom. "You will keep her safe, won't you?"

"Yes," replied Hermione and Anne at the same time. "We're even trying to get into the same house," Anne had gone on. Which caused Hermione to explain that Hogwarts had four houses. Along with what each of them valued.

Petunia had sighed, once she had heard their explanation. "I know I'm being a pain," she whispered with a hint of harshness. "But I don't know how to act. When all of my life, I've heard that magic is evil…"

"We understand," Anne spoke up. "We've grown up with the same values. It's not we're going to go to school and worship the devil, Petunia. It's not that kind of school… If you want to know the kind of teachings we're learning. It's more like changing the environment to meet our needs…"

Hermione looked at Anne with raised eyebrows. "Where did you get that understanding..?"

"Well," Anne turned towards her with a slight glare. "We are turning a beetle into a button. We are using force to unlock the doors in charms class… We're also snipping leaves from plants to using in potions…"

Anne would have gone on with many examples. But she knew at least the few she did list. Would enough for the teenage girl to understand her reasoning.

Hermione nodded, "You do have a point, Anne. I just didn't see that in a way that you were explaining it...sorry."

The elder Evans girl looked at the two with understanding in her eyes. "So, you're not going to come back and use dark magic to bend at your will?"

"No," Anne shook her head. But her eyes glanced towards a nearby window. "But there are witches and wizards. That had taught themselves to do those things…" Her eyes whipped towards Petunia. When she realized that she had told the girl a little too much.

"So," she growled out. "There are Devil Worshipers!"

"No," smirked Anne. "But the guy could be one of his children, if you ask me." She knew it was the wrong thing to say. But she couldn't help her wit at times. "But besides the point...just like any way of living. There will always be the good, the bad, and the ugly in any culture…"

Hermione was watching what was being said and done between Anne and Petunia. She couldn't believe that Anne seemed to get into someone's mind. Someone like Petunia, who had hated Harry for being a wizard. And after all this time, it was because of the misunderstanding of what he was learning in school. Just knowing that Lily was killed, for being apart of that world.

Hermione had to give it to Anne though. She was using knowledge of not just the wizarding world for her to get the other girl to understand things. But also letting her know of what she learned in the muggle world. That everything they had ever heard about, was not all true.

"Thank you, Anne," whispered Petunia. After a few minutes of her thinking about the things that she had learned. "Keep my little sister...safe."

"I will…" Anne knew she normally hated promising things to many people. But when it came to family. It was one of the only things she will ever keep. Keeping the family safe.

After a time, the shower had turned off. A few more minutes had gone by. Before a happy eleven year old girl with red hair came rushing out of the bathroom. "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Why tomorrow, Lily," asked Hermione. Feeling like she was missing something.

"We get a longer day to spend together. Since you're going to be living here!"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. It was the most innocent of statements. But yet it was the most weighing thing that Hermione and Anne had ever heard. Since they had tighes to the 1970's, now that they're part of the Evans' family.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, behind them. Causing everyone to turn to see Harry and Rose, who had tired smiles on their lips. "It's been a long day, girls. Time for bed," he encourage lightly.

It was then that everyone had said 'goodnight,' before going off to their rooms. Making Hermione and Anne going to the attic floor to their own rooms. Giving each other a hug and another 'goodnight,' before going to their own room.

After Anne had changed into her night clothes. Climbed into her bed. That she noticed for the first time. How quiet a big house full of people could be. It was something that she was never use to. Sure she was used to having a house, with only her mom, dog, and cat. But that seemed more noisy than what she was facing at that moment.

Just as soon as her eyes flickered shut. She saw the landscaped at what she believed to be at Hogwarts Castle. Surrounded by scorching bodies that littered all over the grounds. Seeing a crumbling stone structure, trying to hold itself together. As echoed cries of pain and anguish could be heard.

She knew then that she was in Hermione's dream. A dream of a memory, of a place that she had left behind. Anne turned within the dream. Where she saw Hermione on her knees, being held by a guy with broken glasses and a lightning shaped scar. While a boy with white-blonde hair watched them from afar.

The whole picture was enough to cause violence shivers. That didn't just happen in the dreamworld. But also the living world, while she slept in her bed. She knew then that she had to turn the world upside down. In order to keep it from repeating itself.

'Hermione,' she called out to the girl within their shared link. 'You're not alone!' Before the scene around her began to darken. Before the memory of 1998 blurred and then black. Leaving nothing behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Anne woke up to the sound of very noisy sound of birds having a conference outside of her window, the next morning. Causing the girl to groan before her body moved on its own to stretch. As loud popping sounds made waves across her body. Just as she moved her hips to one side. A very loud and deep sound of 'POP' came out. That she felt like she was a living being again.

"Do you really have to do that," huffed a young woman's voice. A voice that she was getting to know way too much. Like a second skin of sorts.

"Did you really have to share your last moments in '98 last night," she groaned out without thinking. Once her stretches were done and her brain was awake to realize what she had said. Her eyes snapped open to look towards Hermione in a rush, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

Hermione smiled kindly, showing Anne that she hadn't any hard feeling about what was being said. It was then Anne saw that Hermione had many layers of clothes upon her body. Making her shiver, as she pulled the blankets off of her body.

"I do hope you know that we are in the middle of summer. Not in the dead middle of winter…"

Hermione held her right arm across her body. Causing Anne to believe she was missing something. Then a flash of memory from the dream of the night before. She could see Hermione being held by the man she believed to be Harry James Potter.

Then she noticed a tear of her jacket, where her right arm was exposed. Only to see a word that was carved in Hermione's flesh. The very word that she would never believe that Hermione would have it done willingly.

Anne allowed a deep sigh to leave her lips. "I seem to have a foot permanently in my mouth this morning…"

The statement seemed to be enough to cause Hermione to whip her head up. Showing a surprised look in her emerald eyes. "Wh...what did you see...last night, Anne?"

The naturally auburn haired girl closed her eyes. Moving her head away from the other girl. "Enough," she voiced softly. "Try to lighten your clothes before breakfast, Hermione. We wouldn't want our new family to think something's wrong…"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I know...I'm just trying to get use to the fact. That it's not there...anymore…"

All Anne could do was nod. Before throwing herself out of her bed. In order to get herself dressed for the day. Since she believed they were going to go into Diagon Alley that day. She decided on purple lilac button down shirt. With white jean skirt and sandals upon her feet.

Once she was dressed. She raked her comb through her thick wavy hair. When she was done. Anne turned towards the door to her room and left. Making her way to the middle area of the attic. Where she met with Hermione and together, made their way down to the lower level of the Evans' house.

They reached the kitchen. Only to see Rose busying herself with the cooking. While Harry sat at the table drinking his coffee. And reading the morning paper.

"Morning girls," Harry spoke up. As he placed the paper on the table, giving them a smile. He looked towards Anne with worry in his eyes. "You didn't sleep very well last night, did you?"

"No," grumbled Anne. Not really in the mood to say much. She didn't want to embrace Hermione by saying too much, then what's needed to be said. "Coffee," she tried to ask as nicely as she could with a grumble.

Rose had turned around with a gasp upon her lips. Seemed to have not believed in what she was hearing. A preteen like Anne needed coffee. She looked towards Harry with disbelief in her eyes.

Harry shook his head. "You'll find everything you want, in the kitchen, girl. Might as well find where everything is at…"

Anne nodded before turning towards Hermione. When she saw her sitting at the table. "You want any...sis," she asked. After she remembered that Hermione was her sister now.

"Today...yes, I would like a cup," replied Hermione with a small smile.

Anne groaned before turning towards the kitchen. Where she went through every cupboard. Until she found the right cups and took two out. Before making it over to the coffee maker. Once the coffee was pored. She made her way back to the table and placed them down. Before turning towards the frig and found the cream.

Anne seemed to have found that her feet were moving without her telling them to. She was glad. Because she couldn't function without a first cup within her belly. She splashed a light cream in her own cup, before doing the same to Hermione's. Then moved back to the frig to return the cream.

When she reached her seat once more. She allowed herself to sit down. Grabbed a small bowl of sugar and scooped three small spoon fulls. Before stirring her cup of coffee and took a deep long sip.

Harry shook his head. "You must be like the walking dead, until you had your first cup?"

"She's worse than that on study days," replied Hermione with a kind smile. "That is when she needs about two or three…"

Anne's eyes turned to glare at the other preteen. "Says the girl that don't get any sleep the night before…" Her voice getting more clear, with each sip of her brain food.

Rose giggled from her cooking station. "You two are a mix of Lily, I tell you. She would stay up all night to study. Then needs a few cups of joe to get through the day…"

Harry nodded, "Yes… Lord, help us now. If they used such things against us. With all their worry for schooling..!" He winked towards the girls, only to have them giggle as his attempt to joke.

After Hermione had about three sips. She turned towards Anne with a worried look. "Today is when Alastor Moody would be coming…"

Anne nodded, after her fifth sip. Placing her cup down, as a puff of air leave her lips. Even with the shared dreams with Hermione. Anne still managed to be worried about the upcoming visit with the said law enforcement man. The very man that lectured, "Consent Violence…" Along with the other jazz of surviving the war.

Anne knew from Hermione's time with the man. He had a one real eye, along with a leg. Walking around like a magic induced pirate, who promotes law and order. 'That almost sounds like a bad punchline…' Which caused Hermione to hit her arm, really hard.

"Really Hermione," cried Anne with a glare in her eyes. "I'm barely awake as is!"

"If you only stop coming up with strange metaphors. For whatever book you're working on," she replied with her own red hot temper.

"Book," asked Harry. As his eyes moved from one girl to the other. "I don't believe I've heard your lips moving…"

"No," Hermione crossed her with a huff. "But I do hear her thoughts…"

"Oh yes," Rose called from the kitchen. "The twin factor," she smiled to the two of them. "Your father and I had done that… Back when we were kids and always at each other's sides." Her eyes sparkled with far-off memories.

Anne closed her eyes. "Is there a way to stop it," she asked. Wishing there was a way to do so. 'Maybe I can get real sleep if we can…'

"Sadly," Rose turned to her with sad eyes. "With great distances between you and death. Those are the only things that could…"

Anne groaned before hitting her head on the table. "Great...my mouth struck again…"

Hermione looked towards her with sorrow in her eyes. "Sorry, sis. I didn't really mean to cause you to have...sleep issues."

"It's alright," her groan echoed across the wood. "I've always had issues with sleeping…" She pulled herself to get herself to sit up. She grabbed her coffee cup again and drank some more. "Even my own thoughts...can cause sleepless nights…"

Hermione nodded in agreement. She hadn't witnessed first hand yet. But wondered what she was talking about. She just hope it would be more of a vacation from her own thoughts.

After a while, Petunia and Lily came down and ate breakfast with the rest of them. Once they were all done. The doorbell rang, letting them know that they're visitor had finally came. Harry Evans had gotten up from the table and made his way to the front door. Where he opened to a man that, no one would ever thought he was law enforcement.

"Yes," asked Harry.

"Mr. Harry Evans," asked a rugged sounding voice of a man. "I'm Alastor Moody, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had sent me…"

"Yes," Harry nodded, as he stepped to one side. "Come in Mr. Moody." Allowing the strange man to walk into his house.

Alastor Moody made his way into the living room. Where he sat in one of the arm chairs. Placing a bag upon the coffee table. "Miss Hermione and Anne Miller-Evans," he asked. As his eyes looked towards the gathered people around the kitchen table.

Anne huffed, before pulling herself from the table. Grabbing her cup of coffee with her, when she was working on her second cup. She then made her way over and picked up Harry's. Before making her way to him and handing it to him. Before moving herself to one end of the couch. Where Hermione had followed to sit at the other.

Alastor nodded, "Yes… Do the two of you agree that what Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had stated that you two wished to...alter your last names?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione had spoke up. While Anne had simply nodded. Who feared to allow her mouth to runabout once more. Even after finished one cup.

"From what to what," Alastor had asked, as he fished some paperwork out of the bag.

"Miller to Miller-Evans, sir," stated Hermione again.

His ice cold blue eyes looked up towards Anne, with a raised auburn eyebrow. "You agree to this too, missy?"

"The name is Anne Miller-Evans, sir," she growled out harshly. Hoping the man would get on with it. "So...do all do respect sir," she growled out some more. Causing everyone to look at her with surprised looks across their faces. "Do please get a move on!" Then right after she had said those words that one of her hands and reached up and covered her mouth. As her eyes popped open in disbelief of what she had said.

Alastor's eyes sparkled with glee, as he chuckled with deep chuckle. "Don't lose that fire, missy. You're going to need it. When you face some of the old families of the pureblood variety, if you know what I mean…"

Hermione's cheeks reddened after a moment. Realizing that there was one pureblood that they would be going to school. That would love her red fiery temper. 'Watch out Sirius, here comes my sister…'

'Would you stop that,' Anne turned towards Hermione with menus in her own eyes. She didn't even focused on what Hermione had said about some guy from said past. She just was getting tired of her not adapting to the fact. That they can't live their lives in the past that they had once had.

Alastor Moody was writing his name on a few papers. Before sending each girl a stack. "Sign your names at each line that I've indicated… Once done, I'll magic some copies. One will be given to the Evans', one to each of you. While others will go to respected muggle and wizarding law offices of adoption finalization…"

Rose stepped forward, as she looked around. "Finalized," she looked confused.

Alastor looked towards the woman of the house with a slight nod. "Yes, Mrs. Evans. Adoption finalization forms. Allow you and your husband to have temporary adoption over the girls... Until their seventeenth birthday…"

"Yes...of course," Rose smiled before going back to the kitchen. To put on some tea. She looked like she needed a cup.

After the girls signed. It was then Harry and Rose Evans that signed as legal parents of the two. Then Alastor copies, finalized the forms with a wave of his wand. Then with another wave the papers were sent out to the proper places it needed to go.

One copy to each of the girls. Then another copy from each girl to the adults. Then two more stacks of papers flew out of the front door. "The papers should be at their popper destinations within the hour."

Alastor than went back to his bag and handed a letter each to the girls. With one more between the two. "One of those is about each of your own vaults at Gringotts. Where the split of the estate revenues from the sales are being held. The third vault is the shared one between the two. Filled of books, jewelry and other things that we've found that your parents had wanted you two to have."

Hermione simply nodded, not really know what to say. Even to fictional family that seemed too real to be true. Anne gruffed, "thank you," to the man that was helping them.

"If you have any questions," Alastor stated as he was getting up from his chair. "I'm sure the headmaster wouldn't mind answering…" He gave them all a bow. Before he turned and walked out the front door. With his bag flouting next to him.

"Well," Harry looked around. After the windstorm of the law enforcement man had left. "That was interesting…"


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts Sent Us

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

The family had found themselves on the street in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Where they would be meeting someone from the school. Just as they were leaving their house, they had a surprised Owl at their door.

Hermione had once thought that the headmaster had his own spies. Then again, he might have gotten word from Alastor Moody. When the man had left their house. Making the headmaster to send an Owl to them.

Just as Hermione had lead the group of five others to follow her to the sign. It was when her favorite teacher had come out of the door. Where she knew where the pub was.

"Hello," Professor McGonagall smiled towards the group kindly. "You must be the Evans family?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rose spoke up for them. "And which class do you teach, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Transfiguration," supplied the teacher. "Where one could turn a beetle into a button…" Her deep green eyes sparkled with some hidden humor.

"Wow," gasped Harry. He turned towards Lily with a wink. "Maybe you could help your mother, when I'm losing another button for her to sew."

Petunia grumbled darkly, "I guess magic doesn't sound all that great…"

Hermione and Anne turned towards their elder cousin. They could see that she was still slightly bitter about them learning magic and not her. But trying to find ways to cope with that knowledge and not to be bitter about it. Between the two of them, they were glad that she wasn't going into the Wizarding World. They were going to have their hands full. With not just Lily but many others that Hermione had known all of her life about.

'_I just hope those four menish boys would be less of a handful that they had ever talked about…' _Hermione's thoughts rushed back to the moments. That she had hid in the Black Family Library. Where she overheard Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Talking about their younger years at Hogwarts. She had only hope that neither of the Weasley twins had followed in their footsteps. She was pleased that neither of them bothered to spy on the older men in the library. Where Sirius had loose lips while drunk.

'_Oh Sirius,' _Anne had heard Hermione's thoughts about the man. With a hint of a pained heart. '_I hope with whatever efforts we do… You're able to have a better life this time around.'_

It was then that Anne heard the voices of the two men that Hermione had overheard. While she was hiding in the corner of the library, doing secret learning from a pure blooded library.

"Remus," she had heard a man groan out. "You have no idea how living in that shithole of a prison was like." She could hear the passion of pain in the man's voice. "I don't know what was worse...losing James and Lily… Or going crazy in a lifeless prison."

"Sirius," whispered another male voice in despair. "Do you really have to go there..? Do you have any idea how I had gone through hell. When I had thought everyone I had ever known was dead or...near dead. I was alone!"

Anne could understand Remus' pain. After realizing that he is a werewolf and no one to encourage him to live. Live another day, not just the pain of being a creature that everyone fears. But the pain of no friends at his side. It was enough for her to want to cry for the poor man.

'_You love him,'_ Anne turned towards Hermione with a focus look in her eyes. '_Remus, you love him?'_

'_I...resept him,'_ Hermione had finally replied after a look of slight fear in her eyes.

It was enough for Anne to let it go for Hermione's sake. But she had a feeling that there was more that she wasn't willing to say. Not even with the shared thoughts. '_Or she simply doesn't know about her own feelings for the man…'_

They followed their family, who were following Professor McGonagall into the pub. Where they heard the bartender speaking out. "Hello Minerva, seeing you showing Diagon Alley to a new batch of muggleborns!"

"As always, Tom," the woman in flowing green robes replied in a cheeky like tone. "We shall be off now…"

The man behind the bar just chuckle good naturally. "You know the way, madam!" He then turned back to one of his regulars. Who wanted another drink of some kind. "Hold your bloody horses man…"

Anne and Hermione were in the back of the group. While Rose and Harry were behind the professor. Leaving Lily and Petunia in between the two pairs. When they had reached the brick wall. They saw McGonagall reaching into her inside robe pocket, then started typing a few of the bricks. Just before the door opened before them.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," her voice sounded a kind of kindness and pride. "Our very own shopping strip in London…" Once she urged them to the alley itself. Allowing the brick wall to move back into place once more. "We should head for the bank first. It doesn't do well, not having the proper currency for one's shopping."

It was then that Anne was reminded from Hermione's rushing thoughts about the professor. That she was learning great respect for the woman. Not just her knack for strict guidelines when dealing with school rules. But also outside in the everyday life as well.

Anne turned towards Hermione, allowing their link to work. '_Was she in law enforcement type in environment, before being a teacher?'_

'_I don't know,'_ Hermione thought back. '_But...Ron's twin brothers had voices such things…'_

Anne nodded, allowing that small bit of information to work around her mind for the moment. As her feet moved along down the stone covered street. Making their way into the bank. Where she could hear Rose gasping. Once she had seen the goblins behind the raised platforms of the bank teller desks.

"In the books...like the Lord of the Rings, really didn't give them justice," her voice carried on.

The professor in their group looked towards Rose with raised eyebrows. "Lord of the Rings," she asked with concern. "What kind of book is this?"

Harry then spoke up, "A fantasy adventure. About a group of unlikely heroes were to save the world from darkness…" Then he had gone on what the books had. As of creatures that were in-picked in suck books.

"Well I must say," gasped the woman with concern. "We do have goblins, giants, wizards, witches, orcs, and house elves. But house elves are not your...tall verity kind, I'm afraid…"

Once they had a turn to one of the bank tellers. Minerva spoke for the group. "These find people are here to exchange some muggle currency to our wizarding kind…"

"Yes madam," a raspy sounding male voice of a goblin had spoken.

"We also have two girls in our group that will need access to their vaults." Her harsh tone had spoke with such clarity.

The goblin gave a harsh look in return. Before looking towards the group that was with her. "What vaults," he asked.

Anne and Hermione had walked forward. Presenting their keys for him to see. "914," spoke Hermione. "916," replied Anne.

The goblin had looked at the keys before he seemed pleased. Before snapping his fingers. When another goblin came from behind the desk. "He will lead you to your vaults," he spoke harshly. Making everyone shiver.

Harry shared a look with Rose before he voiced. "I should go with the girls…" Professor McGonagall looked like she wanted to argue. But seemed to have thought better of it. Giving a simple nod, allowing the three to follow behind the new goblin.

"Step inside please," whined the short male-ish tone voice. Making him sound like a child than a normal worker. Once everyone had climbed into the mining like train platform. "Mind your hands and legs, please…" With a wave of his hand. Their seat was brought to a slow movement into the deep ground of the earth.

"Interesting," grumbled Harry with slight understanding in his voice. "Who knew that something like this was within the depths of London…"

After a few moments of travel. They found their vaults, each of them bringing a handful of coins each. Carrying them into thefts resisted pouches that they placed in their pockets. Then they made their way back out to the main area of the bank. Where Rose gave a worried look towards Harry.

"You wouldn't believe the amusement ride that we've found," he spoke with cheekiness in his voice.

"After reading the Hobbit," stated Rose with an amused tone. "I can almost believe anything…"

"I need to get back in touch with muggle literature," stated Professor McGonagall with a hint of worry in her tone. "Follow me...we have many shops to see…"

With that they were lead into the wand shop of Ollivander. Where each of the group looked around with aw on their faces. "I'll be right there," voiced a male voice. Before he made his way into the front of his shop. "Oh...yes, new students to Hogwarts. How is your wand be treating you, Minerva?"

"Just fine, like always," she smiled warmly at the kind man.

"Good...good," the man then looked towards the group. "All new students. Please come forward and what I can do for you…" Just as the three stepped forward. With the adults and Petunia standing behind them. When a measuring tape came flying out to Lily, after asking for her wand arm.

After being measured every bit of her right hand, arm and even shoulder. Making every aspect making them all dizzy from the experience. The man of the shop had gone running off to a few shelves before coming back with an armload of wands in hand.

"She only needs one," gasped Rose with mixed emotions.

"Madam," the man spoke with kindness in his voice. "The wand picks the wizard or witch in this case. No one knows why, but it has worked for centuries. Might not tempt fate by changing it now…"

The explanation seemed to be enough for Rose. Which allowed Harry to relax in the new world of magic. By just allowing things to happen as they go. After a few minutes, Lily had gotten her wand. Which was...good for charms. Her parents paying for her wand.

Next was Hermione, whom had gotten her wand back. The one that she had used back in 1991 to 1998, when she had lost it back at Malfoy Manor. Which she was gladly to pay for her own wand. She was reunited with her best friend, as it seems.

Then came Anne, whom didn't know what to expect. Which she had gone thru the motions that Lily and Hermione had done. But instead of finding the wand within the first few moments. The man had to go threw many different types of wands throughout his shop.

Rose turned towards the woman professor next to her. "Is there a show we should go to. While Anne is still...trying to find her wand?"

McGonagall looked towards the group around her with raise eyebrows. After a moment of thought. "We could go and get those that have their wands. To get fitted for their uniforms…"

Harry nodded, "I'll stay here with Anne, while you take the rest of the girls, Rose."

She smiled, giving her husband a kiss on his cheek. Before she lead the three other girls out of the shop. Harry then sad down at a chair. Leaning back, relaxing for the duration of the visit.

"Sorry about this, Uncle Harry," smiled Anne. Seeing the man relaxing even more.

"No worries girl, I would rather be in a quiet shop. Then a nosy clothing shop any day," he chuckled lightly with humor.

"I must say...you're a mystery girl," spoke the wand-maker. "A very good mystery at that… I just can't figure out…" He went through many of his stacks. Before he stopped in his tracks and then looked over his shoulder at her. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what," asked Harry from his seat.

The wand-maker shook his head. "Just many thoughts sir. Only a man like myself knows every wand that was ever made in this store. Every...one...of...them. Even those that weren't made by my own hand."

"Impressive," whispered Harry with wonder. Out of the two adults in the Evans family. Anne seemed that Harry was the one that wanted to know more. Like a new mystery book that he was trying to solve before the end. Something that seemed to relate with the man.

The wand-maker than rushed towards where Anne could imagine to be the oldest stacks. Where he went to the high and low of the shelves. Before fishing out, only two different wands. He placed the two of them with shaky hands.

Anne glanced up to the gray eyes of the man before her. Only to see equal emotions of fear and respect for the wands upon the counter. She couldn't understand the reasoning for his emotions. Not until one of her hands moved on their own to open the two boxes before her.

The man nodded, "It seems Miss Anne Miller-Evans that you're not destined to have not one, but two wands." His voice was full of slight fear and aw, for what he was seeing. "The wand towards her right," making her look towards it. "White oak with a unicorn strand of hair. Not just any unicorn. But one of the eldest rulers of any unicorn groups in the world…"

Anne was beside herself. She didn't know what to make with this information. '_Maybe Hermione would know…'_

"The other," the wand-maker waved towards the other to her left. "Is something most...before in the making. Rosewood with a feather of a white phoenix...the only one of its kind…" It was then he looked towards the woman before her. "Each of these wands could do great things...but both," he shook his head. "...could do many more than just one could do alone…"

Harry turned towards Anne with worry in his eyes. "Does that mean, you'll become something special, Anne?"

She stepped away from the counter for the moment. She could feel the power from each of the wands were making. While each of them were reaching out for her. Nearly bagging her to touch, not just one but both. Like they were made in a marriage for her.

Anne didn't know what to think or feel at that moment. But with a great rush, she fished out the amount of money for the two wands. Something that she had never heard of anyone owning at one time. Before placing the two in her pockets. Making sure that they were in each pocket of how they were presented to her.

"Respect them, Miss Anne and they will take care of you," voiced the wand-maker. Before she rushed out of the shop. With Harry right behind her.

"What was all that about," asked her uncle.

She shook her head. Feeling better about the rush of fresh air. "Don't know," she then turned to him with a small smile. "But it feels good to have fresh air again…"

Her uncle only chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Yes, quite." He looked around before leading her towards the shop. That he had heard that the rest of their family was heading to. "Let's wrestle the clothing store next," he groaned.

"You only hate clothing stores because of Aunt Rose and Petunia like to stay in one all day." She smiled cheekly to the man next to her.

He groaned, "You don't know the half of it, girly. Between the two of them, I don't know if I would ever have any money for myself. Once they're done…"

"Lucky for you, it's only school uniforms," she smiled even more.

"Yes," he agreed. "Lord help us all, if it wasn't the case."

The two had found themselves down the street. Where they saw their family through the front window. Harry lead Anne inside, where the two bumped into another family as they made their way in.

"My," cried out an aging woman in black flowing hair. In expensive looking velvet high society dress robes. "...what in blazes has the world come to," she crouched out. "That no manners are in high regard of…"

"Sorry, ma'am," Anne gave a slight bow, as her eyes glanced down for a moment. Before they made their way up to see her blue-gray eyes. "We didn't realize that someone was on the other side of the door…"

It was then she heard what like a dying cough. Or a joking sound of a laugh. Making to nearly look around the to a young boy of her age. With long curly tight hair and sparkling blue-gray eyes. As the boy was trying hond in emotions.

_'He looks familiar...like one of the older guys from Hermione's memories.'_ Anne then turn to the woman, who looked surprised from the way she had spoken to her. "Please excuse me, ma'am. But I have things that need to get done." Anne then turned to Harry with a smile, "Thank you, Uncle Harry," with a short bow before walking off.

"It's a crying shame that she hasn't come such breeding stock. Or I would have her marry my eldest," she snipped at the air around her. Making the boy next to shiver.

Before Harry could stand up for his newly required daughter. Anne turned around with fire in her eyes. "I, madam, don't need your permission to marry. Or not to marry. My life is my own to do as I please…"

As Anne turned around, she felt someone grab for her hand. Making her stop in her tracks. Not feeling any ill content coming her way. She turned, only to see the boy, who stood behind the most un-agreeable woman.

_'Great, now I'm thinking in Pride and Prejudice time of society…'_

"Hello," the boy rasped out with the most split grinning smile. Making her believe that no one, other than his parents, had ever said no to him. "I'm Lord Sirius Black, would you marry me?"

Anne couldn't help, but be in a state of shock. That the only thing that moved, was her eyes blinking open and closed. After a while, she managed to pull her hand out of his grip. Biting her lips in thought. "Debatable," was the only thing she could say as she turned to walk away.

Hermione had seen the whole thing, as well as the rest of the family. _'You do realize who that was? Harry's Godfather, Sirius!'_

When Anne had moved where she could seat next to Hermione. As Lily stood on a stool being measured. Leaving Rose and Petunia to watch everything from their own seats.

"Well," cried the woman from before. "I NEVER!"

"What madam?" Causing the Evans to turn towards the sound of Harry Evans. "Having a young woman stand for herself? Or simply having a head upon her shoulders?"

"Either way, sir," hissed the woman. "Could get one hurt, if they don't have the right family to back them up. Even one such as her, a mud-muggleborn…"

Petunia turned to Anne with a raised eyebrow. Then after a moment a flash of anger had reached her eyes. Anne shook her head. Letting her cousin know to drop it. Her lips moved, 'don't', as the dark haired girl couldn't handle her anger.

The dark haired girl wanted to say something. But lucky for her, someone stepped out from the back room with a flash of anger in her eyes. "Really Welburgia," glared an elegant looking woman. "Such a woman with the title of Lady Black should behave better."

"Well, isn't it my once aunt, Lady Potter," the disgruntled woman spoke harshly. "I can only imagine that you're here to shop for your own son…"

"Yes," the elegant woman, known as Lady Potter nodded. "My James is starting first year…"

Anne felt Hermione go stiff at her side. Only to realize that James Potter, Harry's father was within the store with them. '_I'm not ready for this,'_ thought not only Hermione, but Anne as well.

After a moment had gone by. A young man of eleven, walked from the back room with a sense of elegance and grace. But also had a smirk that spoke of trouble. Even one who wore round crooked black rims for glasses.

'_Harry really did look like his father,'_ Anne had heard Hermione. Making her really look at the man in question. She really could say that James and Harry could have been twins. Except for the eyes. That was the only big difference from the two.

Sirius kept grinning from where he stood. Even though he kept trying to sneak his way over to where Anne was sitting. Once he saw that it was safe. He rushed himself over to her and leaning between her and Hermione.

"What does a guy like me, to get you to pay attention to," Sirius whispered.

Hermione shook her head, trying not to laugh at the different side of the man. She had never seen before. Sure she had heard stories about him being a woman's man and charmer. But he seemed to be way different that she had ever thought of him being.

Anne had known the man that Hermione had told her about. Even with the knowledge of seeing him through their mind-link. She wasn't about to make anything easy for him. Knowing that he liked to chase easy women. '_For a eleven year old, he is being persistent…'_

Anne turned towards him, as her blue-green eyes flashed. Showing either blue for a moment before turning green, before going back to blue. It was the only indication he got that she was upset with him. "Do you know anything about charming a woman of logic," she asked him with a hint of a growl.

"No," he shook his head, as his hair moved about. Making Anne believe that he was part dog. "But I'm sure that I could learn," his lips pulled back to a bigger grin.

Anne pulled herself away from him. When she saw that Lily was done being measured. She rush up to the stool to be next. Hoping that he would keep his distance from her.

"Come on, pretty bird," he called out to her cheeky. "Why does a bird like you have to fly off like that? I'm just trying to get to know you. The one woman of wit to outsmart my mother…"

"COME SIRIUS," his harshed tone mother called out. "You'll see more of them, when Hogwarts starts. Maybe there...you could get her attention then…"

Once the Black family had left. Allowing Harry Evans to sit down next to his wife with a groan. "I'm not going to get used to this," he grumbled softly.

"No," answered Mrs. Potter with a soft smile. "I can imagine how tiring that could be for you. Believe me, Mrs. Black is a nightmare of her own making…" She shook her head, as she walked to the cash register.

"But," she turned to where she could see the girl that outwitted her once family member. "Keep on your toes… The Wizarding World is full of those that question your standing, within…" She allowed a small smile. "But I do believe you've caught the heart of Sirius Black."

Anne huffed from where she stood. Trying to fight the urge to cross her arms. Since the magical tape, measuring her arms. "Is there a way to return...such heart," she asked with a glare towards the wall.

"No," giggled Mrs. Potter.

It was when James piped up, when he saw the fiery hair of Lily. "Wow...pretty hair…"

Lily turned to him with a raised eyebrow, with worry in her eyes. "Do all of them...act like him...and the other one?"

"Only when they believe that they've found their soulmate, dear." Mrs. Potter told Lily kindly, as she turned towards her son. To see that he was barely standing up. His mouth wide open, dripping liquid out of his mouth.

Petunia grumbled, "There is no such thing as soul mates." She then turned towards her parents for a moment. "I take that back… No such thing for most people…"

Mrs. Potter turned to the dark haired girl with sorrow in her eyes. "You may not have found such a thing in your life, dear. It doesn't mean you'll never find it in general. Don't sell your love short, because you only have one life to live…"

Hermione nodded from where she sat. At one point she had thought she was going to spend her life with Ronald Weasley. But after a couple of days in 1971, she was starting to realize that it may have never happened. With the knowledge that he may want someone like his mother for a wife. Someone to stay home for the kids.

She could never see herself doing something like that. Even though family is everything. Even her own parents had shown her that. But Hermione's mother had gone and work with Hermione's father at the dentist office. Making it possible for Jean to make her own hours, while Hermione grew up.

As Hermione had gone to school. She knew that she was too much of a go getter, to even want to stay home for the kids. '_I could almost hear the fights with Ron about me working…'_

After Anne was done with her measurements. It was Hermione's turn. When they had moved spots the shopkeeper asked. "What kind of garments are you looking for..?"

Mrs. Potter spoke up, "Make your high quality school robes, light and heavy cloaks, as well as a ballgown. I would like them to join or Christmas Ball." The elegant woman looked towards the adults. Making them snapping their mouths closed. When they tried to argue about what they were hearing. "Now...now," she waved her hand. "You'll be coming to our Christmas Ball, I would like you to get to know a few friends of mine…"

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the Evans' with a kind smile. "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. The Potter's throw the best parties in the whole of Wizarding World. You may even get to talk to most of the girls' teachers…"

Harry and Rose had looked at one another with a slight worry in their eyes. But once they heard that they would meet their girls' teachers. They knew that it would be helpful to know what they get to at school. So the two nodded in agreement. "We just don't know...how to pay for this," spoke Rose softly.

Anne and Hermione looked at one another. Knowing that they had to help out. So they stood up and with great smiles upon their faces. "Don't worry Uncle Harry, Aunt Rose. We'll help…"

Mrs. Potter smiled wholeheartedly. "Nonsense girls...I'll pay for the gowns myself. Since I'm asking you all as my personal guests for the ball…"

Petunia looked towards her twin cousins with a slight worry. "Does that mean I'm invited too?"

Anne looked over her shoulder to look at Petunia. "Yes, it does. In cases like this, when one family asks another to a social event as their personal guests. Than it's up to the host or hostess to provide for said guests. Since she said she wants to provide the dresses, she's going to do so…"

After a time of bickering and negotiation. Which in all reality, Mrs. Potter's winning smile and money. She had paid for everyone's clothes. Not just the gowns and dress robes for the Christmas Ball. But also the clothes for Hogwarts and cloaks that they would be needing.

Even Petunia was showered with a few clothes of her own. The kind that made her a Greek Goddess that she could wear in the muggle world. Making her look like she came from old money. Without anyone knowing any different. "I can't wait for Christmas this year," she voiced softly with awe in her voice.

Anne smiled at the dark haired girl. She was glad that the once sour faced girl. Was now enjoying herself. Even if it's for a short time. After the clothing store, they had gotten the rest of their supplies that they needed for school. At each store, Professor McGonagall had voiced what equipment could be better. Or even the added books that could help them in school.

While at the bookstore. Hermione had grabbed a few more added books that she either haven't read before. Which was not that many within reach. Or grabbed books like simple charms. Things that she wouldn't have picked up, during the first round of her life in the '90's.

Anne had gone to different parts of the store. Something told her to look for something that could be useful. Even if it would take time to master later in life. When she turned around a corner, only to bump into a boy. Who had dirty blonde hair that came down and nearly covered his eyes.

Once the boy looked up, she knew who the boy was. When she saw his blue eyes flashed to amber for a moment. '_Remus Lupin…'_ Not realizing that her thoughts had caused Hermione to trip on her own feet in another part of the store. '_WHAT,'_ cried Hermione, causing Anne to have a headache.

"Sorry," spoke Anne to Remus. "I guess I wasn't really watching where I was going…"

"It's alright," he smiled softly. "What are you looking for, if I could help...that is?"

"A book on shapeshifting," she asked kindly. Anne had learned from the states that there was old magic in Native American practices. That one could master their body, in order to change one's shape to be many shapes.

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. Before turning on his heels. Waving for her to follow him. After scanning a few bookshelves. Remus pulled a book out and gave her the book. 'The True Understanding Of Shifting Shape,' by Red Feather.

"I hope this is what you're looking for," shrugged Remus.

Anne gave him a kind smile. "I believe it is… Thank you, I guess I'll see you in school."

As she was about to turn, he called out. "Wait, my name is Remus...Remus Lupin."

Anne gave him a smile. "Anne Miller-Evans…" Before she made her way towards where she believed to be where she had left her family. Sure enough, everyone was getting ready to leave.

After they were done with the bookstore. They made their last stop at pet store. Where McGonagall explained. That it was very important that each student should get a familiar while school. Something about one's development while they grew into their magic.

Everyone split up in the store. Making Anne feel uncomfortable. She would have gone for a cat. But something within her didn't want to. '_I guess I haven't allowed the death of Tiffany to allow me to move forward with another cat…'_

Tiffany was her blue-point Hemian-Persian. She would lay in her lap. Get tangled in her hair, while she slept. '_She was more my child than my cat…'_ When she woke up one morning, she found her believed cat lying dead…

As Anne was lost within her thoughts. A rush of white blur of flame, came rushing at her at high speeds. Before it landed upon her shoulder. Rubbing a cool feather cheek against her own, giving off a squawk like purr.

After a moment of being loved upon. Anne pulled her head back. Only to look at a grand white phoenix on her shoulder. With blue flame like eyes.

"Hi," gasped Anne softly. Not really knowing how to think or feel.

"Anne," cried Hermione, as she rushed towards them. "Are you alright," she asked. Trying to get her attention.

It was then that a storekeeper came to them. Out of breath, as he saw the phoenix upon the girl's shoulder. "My word...you've never done that before…" The man leaned over, grabbing his ribs. While he fought for breath.

Anne looked towards the man and then to the bird in question. "Do you know what's going on," she asked him.

"Yeah," the man coughed out. "She's chosen you, as her...next companion."

Hermione looked to the bird with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, that's right! The phoenix never looks for a master, but an equal…"

"Yes," the man nodded. "That is why, I don't understand. This phoenix has been coming in and out of the shop for years. But never with anyone." He looked into the blue flames of the creature. "You've been waiting...for her," he asked the phoenix softly.

The bird simply nodded, rubbing its head against Anne's cheek. Making her giggle from the feathers lightly grazing her neck. "That tickles girl," she smiled to the white, silver, and iced blue features of the bird. "Eir," Anne spoke softly. Looking at the phoenix with awe. "That's your name, Eir…"

The phoenix nodded softly in agreement. Seemed pleased that she was being understood by someone. She moved her head to where she could use her beak and pull one of Anne's hair strains in affection.

It was at that moment that the rest of the family members had came to where Anne and Hermione were. Seeing a majestic creature upon her shoulder. "Oh, my," cried Rose with a couple tears from her eyes. "Maverick...had once hoped to see a creature like this...with his own eyes. Now that one of his own daughters has one. He would be so proud…"

Anne turned to her aunt, sadly. "No one could ever own a phoenix, Aunt Rose." Her voice soft, sounding like she had a teacher's tone. "But...if one came to you, then you have a everlasting friend…"

Rose nodded, as tears leaked out of her eyes. "I'm proud of you, dear. To have a great friend like a phoenix, at your side." She walked over to where Anne was. Where the bird reached over and rubbed her cheek against Rose's cheek. "What's her name," she asked nicely.

"Eir," Anne smiled towards the phoenix on her shoulder. "Her name is Eir…"

"Eir," asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that a name from Norse Legends, were a maiden had healing powers or something?"

"Yes," nodded Anne in agreement. "Phoenixes are known for their healing powers, Uncle Harry…"

As everyone was about to pay for their new animal friends. Which Anne found that Hermione had found her beloved mix-cat bread in kitten form, again. Lily found a sweet looking Crup, with two little tails. Even Petunia had found a Siamese looking cat, which she named Miesha.

Even though Anne had gotten a phoenix. The storekeeper wouldn't allow her to pay for it. Since not everyone could ever own one. So Anne paid for Petunia's pet cat, so she felt like she paid for something.

After everything was bought for their first school year. Professor McGonagall had wished everyone the rest of a good day. Before she left them at the Leaky Cauldron. Where they made their way back out in the main street of London.

Harry lead the group back to their car. "I say, we order in for dinner tonight." He turned towards his wife with a cheeky grin. "I'm in for a mood for Chinese."

Rose nodded, as a smile graced her lips. "Yes, I'm too tired to even try to cook…"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The next day dawn, where Hermione found herself in her room. Looking out her window. Ready for the first rays of dawn to grace the landscape. She could see within her mind's eyes of Anne's life back in America. Where she really don't have that many friends, but she had wit for her logical knowledge. Something that she had seen in herself at one time.

Hermione had seen Anne pulling out two different wands from her bag. When she had reached her room. Seeing the disbelief and sorrow in her eyes. Hermione was about to ask her about the wands. But was too tired to even look into it.

'_Is Anne the new Harry of the Wizarding World? Since Harry won't be the Chosen One anymore. Is that why she has a phoenix as a companion?'_ Hermione shook her head. Trying to clear a lot of rushing thoughts within her own mind. '_I just don't understand…'_

Then her thought rushed towards the bookstore. While she was looking through the stacks for books that she hadn't had a chance to read before. While she was lost within her own thoughts, she had heard Anne said through their link. '_Remus Lupin,'_ causing a flutter to happen in her belly.

Hermione knew that she had feelings for her old Defense of Dark Arts professor. The one that she was able to solve what he was. Long before anyone had ever even process. That he could be a werewolf. Even knowing that he could be a dangerous creature, about once a month. It couldn't stop the feeling that she had for the man.

'_I can't help the feelings that I have for him… He's tall, strong, and have the most deep understanding blue eyes. That I could ever see…'_

After a moment of nothing but the images of Remus Lupin. She heard the groggy thoughts of Anne coming through. '_Also the knowledge and wit...that could make you mush...sis…'_

'_Mor..ning, Anne,'_ Hermione thought with a stutter. '_How much have you heard?'_

'_Enough,'_ replied Anne. Which caused Hermione to hear her in her own room. Moving around. Making Hermione believe that she was looking for something to wear.

'_Something tells me, you two are going to dance around each other.'_ Hermione could hear the sound of Anne's sorrow in her voice. '_Which might be fun to watch.'_ Hermione could see where Anne was coming from. Remus was a shy man, who tend to stir away from what he wanted in life. All because of him being who he was.

Then something came across Hermione's mind. Something that she remembered from the dress robe shop. '_Why didn't you prevent Sirius from chasing you. When you told him, debatable about marriage?'_

Anne hadn't given a reply. Until Hermione noticed that her door opened. Showing that Anne had came into the room. "Because...life isn't a given, Hermione. Anything could allow his dream of marrying me to come true. But I don't have the power to see into the future to know if that is a solid goal or not…"

Hermione nodded, she could see where Anne was coming from. They had came from a future that was dark within the Wizarding World. Since they are doing whatever they can. They are going to change whatever future they had known.

Meaning the future is too uncertain. "That is why you didn't discourage him. Knowing that you could settle for him, if he is willing to change enough. To where you could trust him…"

Anne nodded, giving Hermione a small smile. "With time, love will come in time…" She then turned and left Hermione to her thoughts.

"Are you going to tell me about your wands," asked Hermione.

"Later," answered Anne. Hearing her making her way down the stairs.

Once Hermione had heard that Anne was a great distance. She couldn't help but remember the shared dream that they had. She hadn't seen her vivid dreams that she had the night before, with Harry and Ron in them.

No, what she saw was something. That made her own nightmares seem like, more like fictional movies. She couldn't remember what happened, which she was thankful for. But moving shadows that made it even more scarier than she would have liked.

Hermione wan't to know if Anne had been touched by those faceless men. But lucky for her, her magic seemed to have sensed her need for protection. By surrounding her like a protective shell. Before ripping the men with instance force. Pushing them a few hundred feet away from Anne.

After the mad rush of magic that had pushed them back. Her magic surrounded her, until Anne had felt safe. After the American version of law enforcement had came. It was then that she had found that Anne was charged with no crime. Since her magic had sensed a great need of protection.

The men on the other hand. Were charged for attempted of rape. Gang related charges. Making the group to spend at least a half a life in jail.

At some time during the night Hermione hand woken up from Anne's dream. Only to hear Anne's thoughts. '_You're in 1971, there is no need to fear about them. You're with your cousin/sister, in 1971…'_

While Hermione had feared that she would never had a relationship with her friends again. Because of her being in 1971. Anne had made 1971, as her safe haven. '_At least a kind of safe haven that one could predict the dangers...at least.'_

Hermione had shaken her mind enough to clear it from negative thoughts. Before making her way down to the kitchen table. As she sat down. She saw that Anne was busy making her coffee. But turned, when she realized that she was down there.

Hermione didn't have any thought running through her mind. But feared of what Anne would see. Since she looked like was studying her with that deep hard look that she was giving her. After a moment, Anne went to the kettle upon the stove. Grabbed it fill it up with more water.

Anne then went to the frig and brought out a lemon. Where she sliced a good slice, before putting into a cup. Then she went ahead and chopped the rest of lemon. Then pealed them, before looked for a pitcher and a bowl. She placed the juicy fruit into the pitcher and filled it with water, before placing it into the frig.

As for the peals, she placed them in the bowl and placed into the fridge as well. Thinking that Rose Evans might use them in a pie.

"Thank you, dear," smiled Rose. "I'll make a lemon meringue pie for dessert tonight…"

Anne just gave the woman a kind smile. When she heard that the water was finished. She poured some hot water onto the lemon sliced. Before carrying both cups to the table. Where she placed the hot lemon in front of Hermione.

Harry Evans was on the phone. Barley talking, but grunting, every now and then. He had seen everything that happened in the kitchen. From the moment the girls came down the stairs. To the moment where Anne had looked at Hermione with a fogged head expression. Before going off to fix whatever she believed that Hermione needed.

"That's right...see you next weekend…" He told to whoever he was talking to on the phone, before hanging up. Harry then made his way back to his seat to look at Anne. "Was that a twin thing," he pointed towards Hermione's cup.

Anne shook her head. As she had sipped what he believed to be the halfway mark of her cup. "No, I can simply look at her and know what she needs. Today for instance," Anne turned to look at her uncle.

"I saw the spark of awareness in her eyes, meaning she wants something warm. But no caffeine. Which means she wants hot water with a lemon…"

Hermione looked at her in shock. "I...never realized I was readable." Hermione huffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Here I thought I wasn't because my closest friends. Couldn't read me like that. Well...except one, when he would make a strong tea before tests…"

Anne nodded, "You're text mix tea, as I like to call it. Peppermint with Camille and a little bit of vanilla and honey…"

Hermione couldn't help but looked at her in disbelief. "WHAT," she cried out in amusement. "YOU WERE THE ONE!" She gaped at Anne in disbelief. "YOU TOLD HIM!"

Anne scrunch at each time Hermione had yelled at her. "Yeah...after he wrote to me. He was worried Hermione." Her own blue-green eyes were working against Hermione. She hated to seeing Anne with sorrow eyes.

"He was afraid you couldn't breathe without some kind of aid." Anne drank a little more of her coffee. "He even said if I couldn't help you. Then he would sneak some sleep potions into your food…"

"He wouldn't," cried Hermione in disbelief. "He…" After a moment of thinking it over. She had to take a deep breath. "It was either him or one of my teachers that would have done it," she huffed out in despair.

Hermione was thinking about her old potions professor, Professor Severus Snape. He had even told her that he caught her doing more studying than humanly possible. He would find pleasure in forcing her to get sleep. Even if he had to make specially made potions for her…

"Anything else we should know, dear," asked Rose nicely. As she stopped whatever she was doing to listen.

"On a rare day that she will drink coffee, or tea with caffeine in it. Most days its with lemon and hot water. Test day is what I had said before. If she's sick, ginger and honey…"

Hermione glared at her for a moment. "I also like cocoa…"

"That is on a very cold day. When all you want to do is sit by the fire with a good book," Anne gave her a pointed look. "Which is mainly are Christmas time. You even want peppermint in that too…"

Hermione glared at Anne. "If we weren't sisters, Anne. I would have asked you to marry me, since you know me so well," she stated cheekly at her.

Anne shook her head, laughing at her. "Well, sorry sis. But someone already asked me before you," she replied cheeky back.

Harry sighed as he shook his head. "Don't remind me of that boy," he replied darkly. He became a father of four, nearly overnight. And he became just as protective of the two new girls. Like he was with the others.

"Speaking of things from yesterday," his eyes turned to the two girls. "I've arranged for us to get out of town for the weekend. Where we will start defense training with a fellow army friend of mine…"

Hermione and Anne looked at one another. Causing Anne to be more awake than she was before. "But isn't today, Friday," asked Anne.

Harry nodded with a smirk. "That it is, but I can't work anything out that fast. Plus it'll give us enough time to get everything, before we going." He then thought about something. "Isn't there something that you, girls can get to help with our camping?"

Hermione looked at Anne for a moment. "We can get a magical tent. On the outside, it looks like a one person tent. But in the inside, it looks like a house of it's own within."

Harry Evans looked at them with glee in his eyes. "I wish I had magic...at least back when I was in the army. It sure would have lighten my load."

Rose glared at her husband. As she moved around the kitchen. "If you ask me," she growled out very lowly. Causing the girls to shiver in their seats. "Because I think you didn't leave sooner enough…"

Harry smiled at the two girls. "Don't worry girls. I wasn't in the front lines or anything. But I did have a hand in helping the technology field. Which I can't...talk about."

"We understand," stated Anne and Hermione at the same time. They had done their research at one point about computers. But it was Anne that learned further. That the military had the first stages of computers and laptops.

"But," Anne leaned forward look into his eyes. Which made Harry to look up in surprise. "That the computers that you carried in cases…were bulletproof?"

Harry chuckled as he shook his head. "I don't know about that. But if he was between that thing and me, I would use it as such…" Earning more of a glare from Rose.

"But anyway...I want you two to hunt down for other things that we might need. Even medical survival things," he looked into their eyes with conviction. "I can't promise that whatever we learn. You're not going to get hurt. But I want you to be able to heal while out there too…"

Hermione nodded her head. "I could get some medical potions made before we go. Plus bring along something to make while we're out there. Because you never know we could face…"

Harry nodded, "Will you two get in trouble about using...your magic?"

"Only if we're not in front of our adult family," stated Anne with a flash of information that came to her. Hermione heard her thoughts. She explained that in most cases, if the ministry isn't watching for a curtain person to act up. Plus if they are miles away from others, no one would be coming after them to put them on trial.

'_I'm going to ask Headmaster Dumbledore about breaking the tracking on our wands,' _Hermione thought within their link. Knowing that if they were going to get anything done. They don't need to be under a microscope in order to get things done.

'_I really don't feel like I'm eleven,'_ thought Anne. As many facts, plans, and lists to add upon what they should be doing before school started. '_It almost feels like we need two more lifetimes. To get what we need to have done…'_

Hermione almost giggled at Anne's train of thought. She would agree. If it wasn't for the fact that she already have lived one lifetime, hunting for dangerous objects.

"Can we live, Uncle Harry," asked Hermione. "Since we're going to have do to some shopping. Not just for what you're asking. But we also need to get some plain clothes too."

Harry nodded, "I would normally go with you. But I think the divide and conquer is what needs to be done. You two go to your Wizarding World. But let's have Rose get your measurements. So that Lily and Petunia could shop you two.."

Rose let out a sigh. "I almost wish I hadn't agreed to do that afternoon shift at the hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts Sent Us

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 7

_'Hell in empty and all the devils are here,' _whispered Anne. As she looked around Diagon Alley. Seeing children running by, nearly tripping people as they go. While seeing people that she would believe to be Death Easters within the shadows.

Hermione looked at Anne with a raised eyebrow. "How in the hell did you remember that quote," she asked with a bit of heat in her tone.

"I may have not enjoyed Tempest, Hermione. But some quotes are worth remembering," replied Anne in a huff. "But it does serves its purpose here…"

Hermione nodded, "Agreed."

They were jumping from one shop to another. Trying to figure out what shops would have hold their items that they seek. But so far hadn't found a way to get them.

"Should we go to Hogwarts and see if the Headmaster would help us," asked Anne with a very soft whisper. Not wanting anyone to hear them.

Hermione pulled Anne to one side of Diagon Alley. Where they were able to see what could happen around them. Without having to worry about someone sneaking up behind them.

"I don't know," hissed Hermione. "I really don't want to deal with him. If I can help it."

It was while they were talking that they heard something that had gotten their attention. "Well...isn't it the future Lady Sirius Black," cried a young male voice. As someone was rushing towards them. Causing the two to look up with worry upon their faces.

"Sirius," cried another young voice chasing after him. "WAIT UP!"

It when then that Hermione looked to who was chasing Sirius. Only to gape at the young boy in glasses. Making her almost believe that Harry was chasing after him.

Once Sirius was next to the girls. He had a mile wide smile on his face. As his gray eyes sparkle. As he looked into Anne's blue-green eyes. "How is my future lady this fine day," he asked cheeky.

Anne couldn't help the roll of her eyes before her own lips pulled back into a smile of her own. "I don't know if you could help me, Lord Black. A little common girl like me, is looking for camping gear…"

"Why do you need that," he asked as his smile slipped off of his face. "Don't tell me your family is kicking you out. Because you have magic now?"

"No, nothing like that." Hermione jumped in. "We're planning a camping trip with our uncle. We just thought it would be simpler and lighter. If we had wizard camping…"

The other boy smiled. "Well, you're in luck. My family had bought some camping supplies. But only found that we had only used it once. I could ask if you could have it. My name is James Potter, by the way."

Anne and Hermione had looked at each other. "That would be great," Anne replied with a kind smile. "Umm," she tried to form her next question.

"What's your address and we'll send a letter," asked Sirius with a kind smile.

Hermione smiled, "Just write Anne Miller-Evans at the Evans house in Cokeworth, England."

"Oh, okay," smiled James with the sound of uneasiness in his voice. "That's...nearly on the west side...isn't it?"

Anne shrugged her shoulders. "So, do you have a problem of where we live," she asked with a haughty tone. "If that is the case, forget about the help." She grabbed Hermione's wrist. "Good-day…"

"Wait," called Sirius, just after he hit James over the head. "Forgive my distant cousin here…" He hit him again. "We'll help you…"

Anne smiled softly, "Just forget it...Lord Black," she spoke with a soft edge. "We can take care of it ourselves…''

"James...Sirius," an older woman called out to them. As she made her way to them with a soft smile upon her face. "Oh...hello again dears," as the girls noticed that it was Mrs. Potter from the other day. "What brings you to Diagon Alley?"

James turned to her, smiling. "They were looking for camping gear, mom. But I offered that we would lend ours. Since we don't do that kind of thing anymore."

Mrs. Potter smiled even more as she looked towards the girls. "That's right, we would be happy to send them over. After we're done with added shopping, dears."

Hermione smiled kindly to the woman. "That would be very most helpful, Mrs. Potter…"

"Please...call me, Euphemia or at least Aunt Mia." She smiled even more. "Plus...I would like you two to come over… Hopeful before school starts by all means." Her kind gray eyes seemed to plead with them.

Sirius huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know if they would, Aunt Mia. James here," he hit him again. "Had insulted them about where they live…"

"JAMES," she cried harshly at the boy in glasses. "Did you really?"

"Sorry mom," he glanced down in sorrow. "My mouth had a mind of it's own…"

"I'm so sorry girls," Mrs. Potter spoke softly to the two. "How about this…" Her eyes seemed to be full of many thoughts. "Instead of having them shipped to you. We could come to your home and we'll have a dinner out...along with the whole family."

Anne looked at Hermione with worry. '_Now what?!'_

"We would like that…Aunt Mia" smiled Hermione kindly. Who sounded like she was hoping to be on the woman's better side of things.

Sirius smiled even more. He made his way closer to Anne and wrapped an arm around her. Bringing her closer to him, as he was able to kiss her cheek. "Parting is such sweet sorrow…"

Anne pushed him away, giving him a harsh glare. "Just don't drink poison on my account…"

"Shakespeare," Mrs. Potter spoke with an approving tone. "A man with such words would be remembered for forever more…" She then turned towards the boys under her watch. "Come boys, let the girls do whatever shopping they need. Without the two of you under food."

"But Aunt Mia," cried Sirius softly. "It's the only place that I would rather be. If my lady so wishes," he turned towards her. Giving her the puppy eyed look. "What say you, my lady?"

Anne closed her eyes. Not knowing what he was up to. "I'm looking for a lord that would be next to me. Not above me or below me. Just a man at my side…"

"But a knight in shining armor wouldn't hurt," stated Hermione, who was trying not to giggle. Seeing her sister and Sirius flirting like they were. Was the funniest thing that she had ever seen.

"I...that," agreed Anne as she smiled even more. She turned to Sirius, who she saw was looking at her in wonder. "I fear I may have broken such a lord. Or I simply haven't found him," her eyes sparkled with her own humor.

"I'm afraid dear," spoke Mrs. Potter softly. "That you've spoken over head...for the time being. Since he seemed to be overthinking things. Merlin I should know, even my own husband was such a way…"

"Please," Sirius spoke softly, as he looked to Anne's blue-green eyes. "If your eyes were like water. I would die a thirsty man. For I wouldn't drink a single drop of you. If it meant I get to spend a lifetime with you…"

Anne gaped at him, not knowing what to think of that. She knew that he was nothing more than a child. Who is learning to live once through his life. But she couldn't help the weakness that she was feeling in her knees. Wanting to be swept away by him. Hoping to leave the stress of the world behind.

But she remembered that he was only a eleven year old boy. Like she was a eleven year old girl. Making it easier for her to place a smile upon her face and walked away. "Bye for now, my sweet lord…"

Hermione followed after Anne. Hoping that she wouldn't trip over herself. While she was trying not to laugh. "I don't know who is worse in the mushy department. Rose and Harry or you with Sirius."

Anne's eyes sparkled as she looked towards Hermione. "Oh...let's see how our years in Hogwarts is going to be like…"

"Oh God," Hermione gasped, laughing at what images that she was seeing in her head. "I don't know if I could live, watching such things…"

Anne sighed, "He's a charmer," she looked at her sister. "He almost had me coming to him and...kiss him…"

"But...we can't…"

"I know," huffed Anne. Trying to get them to move along quickly. "I know…"

"I have to say...you're perfect for one another," Hermione offered.

Anne closed her eyes. "And here I was trying not to have a romantic relations until our job was over…"

Hermione giggled, "I should have warned you that Sirius is persistent at times.."

"Let's go to a nearby shop and get some cleaning supplies, undies, and a few clothes before going home." She looked to Hermione with hope.

It was from there they had gone to Gringotts and exchange their money. Where they were able to get things in the muggle world. Just as they were leaving the bank with their muggle money. An owl came and dropped a letter into Hermione's hands.

_Ms. H. Miller-Evans and Ms. A. Miller-Evans,_

_Please come to Hogwarts. Through the fireplace from Leaky Cauldron. I await for your arrival._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, etc. etc…_

Anne looked towards Hermione with a hint of worry in her eyes. "What do you think this could be about?"

"Don't know," Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "But, might as well go and find out…"

So the girls rushed towards the Leaky Cauldron. They were kind of glad that none of the Evans had came with them. So they rushed out of the Diagon Alley. Without trying to hurt anyone.

Once they were in the pub. They were glad to see that there weren't that many people within. Making it easier for them to get to the fireplace. Grabbed some black powder substance. Called out for the headmaster's office address. Then they were gone in a green fiery smoke.

A moment later, they found themselves being popped out of the fireplace. Anne was coughing from the smoky experience. While Hermione tried to brush off the ash from their clothes.

"I see you haven't found that spell, yet," called out a elder male voice.

"So-rry, s-ir," coughed Anne some more. "I'll...get...right on that."

"Come sit," he ordered softly. "I requested you here, because I need to know…"

"That Tom Riddle ruled the world and you wouldn't do anything about it," stated Anne harshly. Causing Hermione to hit her.

"Oh," stated Albus, causing the man to fall into his seat. While a moment a go, he had been standing, nearly over his desk to be taller than he was. Now he looked lost and confused. "No wonder Lady Hogwarts...wouldn't tell me…"

Hermione sighed, but made her way closer to the desk. As Anne followed after her. "Sorry sir," stated Hermione with worry. "But...you were a very secretive man…"

"Yes," the man simply nodded. "I can only imagine that I would be…"

"Sir," stated Anne with a bit of harshness in her voice. "Some of the people that followed Tom, really didn't need to. They only thought that they could be heard, was to do bad things that he ordered them to do…"

"What do you mean," he asked harshly.

"She means," groan Hermione, as she glared at Anne with heated eyes. "During this time or soon...some Gryffindors will be picking on Slytherins. And instead of you giving them detention or something like that. You just allowed them to get by with it. Allowing them to become bullies…"

Albus nodded, "So I would be showing favoritism. Causing more of a split between houses…" A long sounding sigh left his lips. "I guess, I'm going to have to start things off better this time around."

His eyes looked between the two girls. "Do either of you know how to stop Tom?"

"Yes sir," stated Hermione, after she felt Anne kick her ankle. "He has Horcruxes…"

"My...God," he gasped out. "How...many?"

Hermione had to go through what could be around at that time before stating, "Five…"

"FIVE," he cried out. He stood upon his feet, started to pace across his massive office. "FIVE! No one can cheat death!"

The paintings of past headmasters and headmistresses, were gasping and bickering.

Hermione looked towards Anne. Only to see that her eyes were closed. She had forgotten to tell her about the horcruxes. '_I just hope she knows that I didn't mean to leave her in the dark.'_

After a moment when Anne had opened her eyes. It was when she saw a stray tear. Making its way down her right cheek. '_Why didn't you tell me,'_ she heard Anne asking her in their shared thoughts.

'_I forgot...we were kind of rushed into this life. I would have told you before school had started…'_

Anne simply nodded in return. Hermione knew that Anne hadn't told her about her wands. She had seen that Anne had gotten two and wanted to know why she had gotten them.

Albus turned to them with a determined look in his eyes. He rushed towards his desk and started going for some parchment and quill and started making a list. "I'm going to get the trace of your wands off of you, before school starts. Just give me a couple of weeks to get it done. For the meantime I would like to know what the objects are…"

"No," stated Anne and Hermione at the same time.

The man in question looked up with a surprised look in his eyes. "No," he looked between the two girl's eyes for a moment. "Why not?"

"You died because of you doing it by yourself," stated Anne with harsh words. "All three of us could do it...together!"

The headmaster simply nodded before he voiced his agreement. "Alright, when should we start...looking?"

The two girls looked towards one another before the headmaster. "After school starts or at least around All Hallows Eve," stated Anne with a smirk across her lips. "But not to destroy them until we're ready to face him…"

Albus nodded, "Agreed." He looked to the girls before he had closed his eyes. "What do you have planned for the rest...of the summer?"

"Uncle Harry wants us to go camping, weekends. Where we could learn to do some self defense…"

"Good," stated Albus with conviction in his voice. "During the week, mostly Wednesdays. I want you in my office, where I could train you more in magical defense…"

"Yes, sir," the girls stated before they had gotten to their feet.

"Wait, I'll wake you to the gates and I'll call for the Knight Bus. It should take you home faster…"

The girls couldn't argue with his hindsight and allowed the man to walk them through the castle. Making Anne shiver from the magnitude from the sheer size of it. '_I can't wait until school starts…'_


	8. Chapter 8

Hogwarts Sent Us

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 8

Once the girls walked through the front door. They heard their uncle calling out, "Is that you, girls?"

"Yes, uncle," they called. While they made their way to the kitchen area. Where they found Mrs. Potter, James and Sirius Black sitting around the table. With a large looking trunk on the middle of the table.

Once they were within eyesight of everyone. Harry turned to them with a smile. "Enlisting others for our camping trip, are you?"

"I...I," stuttered Hermione.

"Really Uncle Harry," huffed Anne as she walked around the table and gave him a hug. "James here," she waved at the boy in glasses. "Stated that they had camping gear that they weren't using anymore," she shrugged her shoulders. "He offered for us to have them.."

"That's what I was told him," he smiled at her. He gave off a soft chuckle. "Poor Sirius was putout, when you two hadn't come home yet."

"Sorry, Uncle Harry, but Headmaster Dumbledore had sent us an owl. Stating that we were needed at Hogwarts," she smiled kindly to the man.

"Dumbledore," gasped the two boys in awe. "What did he want," Sirius asked harshly.

Anne turned towards Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "Well...the man did watch over us...until we could live with our family…"

Mrs. Potter looked between the two girls and their uncle. Causing her to gasp as something came across her mind. "You've...lost your parents...haven't you?"

Sirius walked over towards Anne with a hurt look in his eyes. Once he realized that he had done something to upset her, again. "Why didn't you...say anything?"

Anne moved herself away from her uncle and further away from the boy. "We just met, Sirius," she spoke softly. Causing everyone to shiver. "It's still hard to think about...at times."

Sirius growled softly, "Sorry...I didn't mean…"

Anne turned to him with a kind smile. "It's alright," she shrugged her shoulders before looking towards her uncle. "The headmaster would like Hermione and I to go to the school on Wednesdays…"

"Did he say why," he asked kindly.

"More training, uncle," Hermione replied softly.

The man nodded, before he walked over to Mrs. Potter with a kind smile. "Can you help us...in figuring this…," he waved towards the trunk. "...stuff out?"

Mrs. Potter simply giggled softly. "Sorry, I can't help you with that. But James and Sirius could…" She looked towards the backyard. "Can we use your yard for them to show...you?"

Between James and Sirius, they helped with teaching the girls what they needed to do. While Harry Evans had everyone under his watchful eye. But let's be clear. It was mainly James teaching them. While Sirius tried to show that he knew what he was doing. But failed many times as he tripped on his feet.

They heard Lily and Petunia giggling from upstairs. As they spied on them from above. As the group down bellow heard the radio from upstairs, playing some song that they could hear. Causing Sirius to look towards Anne with a surprise look in his grey eyes.

"Who is singing that song," he asked her with wonder in his voice.

Anne gave a thought. "A muggle by the name of Gordon Lightfoot; singing, If You Could Read My Mind. Why do you ask?"

"I just didn't realize that muggles could have really great since of music." Sirius shrugged his shoulders, whispering softly. "If only you could read my mind…"

Anne just shook her head. While she turned back to James. Who was trying to teach her and Hermione. On how to set up the tent.

"So basically, pitch the corners and walk in," asked Anne with very little emotion in her voice.

"Well," James looked at her. Just as his cheeks turned a light pink. "...yeah."

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing else," she asked kindly. Only to know that there was no such thing for one. Since she had gone on the run with her two friends. To know that there was none.

"Nope," smiled James. "With magic, you really don't need to do much. Not when it comes to objects at least…" He shrugged his shoulders.

Mrs. Potter sighed, "I had forgotten how easy something as putting up a tent is. But sadly, we don't go camping as often as my husband would have liked…"

Harry Evans glanced over towards the woman with a kind smile. "Normally we wouldn't either. But these girls would like to go and do family things before school starts," he stated easily. Letting the girls know that he didn't trust them yet.

"Could we come too," asked James with a kind smile.

Harry shook his head. "Maybe another time or so," he glanced towards Anne and Hermione with a sad look in his eyes. "I would like to teach the girls first hand on many things without magic. So they would know what to do...if they don't have their wands…"

"Why wouldn't they have their wands," Sirius spoke up with a hint of heated anger.

Anne walked over to him and shoved him lightly. "Uncle Harry means, is because we are usually around other muggles. Meaning, we would have to do things without magic…"

Sirius looked like it was painful for him to think. But he gave a slight nod. "I guess that makes since." His eyes then looked towards Harry, like he was reading the man for the first time. "Are you also going to teach them...something else without magic?"

One of Harry's eyebrows raised up. Like he was seeing for the first time. That the eleven year old boy before him, had a head on his shoulders. "What if I am," he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Sirius only smiled at the man. "Just know that I would approve, if it's something to protect themselves later…"

Mrs. Potter clicked her mouth in disapprovement. "Why would one would go such links?"

Anne smiled, "Those that want to live, Mrs. Potter." Her voice sounded light and airy. Making many within the area to shiver at her detach sounding words.

"On that note," stated Mrs. Potter with a slight determined look in her eyes. "We must be off… See you the first of September if not sooner…" She waved for the boys to follow her.

Once they were gone, Hermione turned to Anne with a worried look in her eyes. "Shouldn't we not have told them, Anne?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You trust them, don't you?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered slowly.

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Anne smiled. Before she turned and made her way into the house.

Harry just shook his head. "I just hope nothing blows up in our faces later…"

The only thought that Anne had that night. Was that she was glad that Mrs. Potter had forgotten about dinner plans for the Evans. She didn't mind Mrs. Potter. But wasn't in the mood to go out and dine with Sirius. At least, not yet anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

Hogwarts Sent Us

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 9

The next day. Lily dragged all the girls to the park that day. Saying that she wanted them to meet a boy that he had learned about magic from. Even days before Anne and Hermione had shown up.

Anne looked towards Hermione. Only to see the sadness within her eyes. The kind that no one else but her, would ever pick up on. She tried to use the link to try to find out what was causing Hermione to be like the way she was. But only found too many thoughts overlapping each other. It was enough that she had to block off their link. In order to prevent a headache from Hermione's scattered thoughts.

It wasn't until they reached the pond area of the park. Than Anne saw a boy that stopped Hermione in her tracks. As her eyes nearly popped open in heart-shocking disbelief of who she was looking at.

Anne didn't understand. All she could see was a boy, who looked like he didn't eat much. In a need of a good haircut. Who wore black like it was an everyday fashion.

"Severus….Snape," whispered Hermione very softly. Causing Anne to look into her eyes. Only to see pain, respect, sorrow, and happiness. "Why didn't Harry tell me...that they were...friends…." As a couple of tears leaked out of her eyes.

The boy that Anne had seen. Only had eyes for Lily Evans. Like she was his beloved angel through the darkness of his life. As her eyes raked over him. It was then she saw a faint bruise on his left wrist. Like he had prevented a hit of some kind.

"Hi Lily," he called to their redhead cousin with a slight breath.

"Hi Sev," Lily called back to him with a bright smile of her own. Running up to him, giving him a bear hug. As she pulled away, Lily didn't see the pain of the lack of contact from the boy. "I want you to meet my two cousins, who would be joining us in Hogwarts!"

The black haired boy looked worried, as he eyes looked towards Anne and Hermione. He looked like they were going to take her away from him. All because of the way he had looked.

Lily turned to them with a smile. "Anne and Hermione, I would like you to meet my friend, Severus Snape." She turned to her friend with a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," supplied Hermione with kindness in her voice.

Anne waved her hand. "Anne," she simply said. She really didn't know what to say to the boy. As she remembered all the letters. That they had exchanged about Hermione's potions professor. '_So the infamous Bat of the Dungeons…'_ Remembering how Hermione complained; her friend Ron, had called him.

Severus gave the two a slight glare. "I doubt either of you two, could be like Lily. In regards of exploring logic within a massive castle like Hogwarts…"

Anne had heard Hermione sighed deeply. '_The only thing that changed… Is his age I see…'_

Anne smiled kindly towards Severus. "We shall see, won't we. Since neither one of us are in Hogwarts at that moment. So...please hold your sharp tongue on such matters...sir."

"My tongue may be sharp. But you don't know how worse my bite could me," he replied darkly.

"Sev," complained Lily lightly. "Don't talk like that to my cousins." Her full lips pouted at him. "Not when they're also my new sisters!"

"Sisters," chuckled Severus darkly. "I think not. Not when I can feel their magic is not like yours. Exceptionally her," he pointed towards Anne with darkness in his eyes. "Her magic is beyond anything that I've ever felt before."

Hermione and Anne had looked at one another. Both with raised eyebrows. Because they don't know what he was talking about. Then again, they knew that Anne had to have two wands. When most people needed one.

"Why do you care that I have more magic," asked Anne. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I want to know if you have enough magic to save my mother," he spoke with conviction in his voice. Like he was doubting his own words.

Anne closed her eyes. "I don't need magic to know. That you're having issues with your father, Severus," she spoke softly to the boy. Like he was about to rush at her with anger and fear.

Hermione looked at her with a surprised look. "What are you doing," she hissed at Anne.

But Anne ignored her. She knew it was dangerous for her to look away from Severus. She didn't believe that he would be dangerous at eleven. But he could still be full of rage.

"Can you help me," he pleaded again.

Anne asked nicely. "Do you know who your mother's parents are?"

"Yeah, she told me, almost everyday...why?"

"Couldn't you write them a letter," replied Anne simply. "They are your family Severus. Couldn't they help you if you simply ask them?"

Severus looked shocked on what he was hearing. Because he kept opening his mouth and then shut it back up. "Why would they want to hear from me? Someone that they have never met before?"

"Tell them you are your mother's son and see what happens from there." Anne looked into his eyes. "What else do you have to lose, if you don't do this if not for yourself. But for your mother…"

"I don't have an owl," he stated lamely.

Anne shook her head. "I will allow you to use my phoenix…"

Severus just simply nodded before pulling something out of his back pocket and gave it to her. "I wrote it ages ago...not knowing if I would ever have the courage to send it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Please, send it for me…"

Anne looked into his eyes, as she took the letter from him. "You have my word Severus. I will send this for you…"

For the rest of the day. The group of five were at the park. Even though Petunia was not liking them to show off with their magic. She knew to keep her lips closed. Allowing them to have their small amount of fun. After realizing that one of them were hurting from within.

Once the group had gone to their homes. Anne had sent off the letter that Severus had given her. But also added her own letter as well. Hoping that it would be enough. For his grandparents to think about for their grandson's well-being.

Not even an hour had gone by. When Eir flashed into the Evans' home. With two others along with the phoenix. Causing everyone to jump and gasp. Sense they were in the living room watching whatever was on TV.

Anne pulled herself from a chair and walked over to the couple. "Hello, Lord and Lady Prince." She gave a bow of respect. "I am pleased you had gotten the letters. I'm Anne Miller-Evans…"

"Please," the woman before her had reached out and grabbed her hand. "Take us to Severus…"

Lily jumped up and ran towards them with pleading eyes. "What's going on, are you going to take my best friend away," she asked with sorrow in her eyes.

The elder man glanced over towards Lily before looking towards Anne. "She doesn't know, does she," he asked kindly.

Anne shook her head no. "I understand enough that he needs a better home, sir." She glanced at Lily, who looked like she couldn't handle anything and ran up the stairs. Crying. Anne then looked towards Petunia, pleading with her eyes. "Can you lead us to Severus's house," Anne asked her kindly.

"Yeah," she nodded. As she lead the Prince family, as well as Anne and Harry.

Harry leaned over towards Anne. "What's going on, girly. Neither of you girls looked like we were in talking moods. Since you'll came back from the park."

Anne looked over to her uncle with sorrow in her eyes. "Severus has been harmed by his father, Uncle Harry…"

The man nodded, "Then you are the boy's needed friend. By helping him find his family, girl…"

It took the group nearly thirty minutes to get to Spinner's End. At least the run down brick house at the end of the block. The kind of that is shoved away from others. Letting all know to beware of those within.

It wasn't until they reached the two story house. Was when they heard yelling from a male. "YOU ALLOWED A FREAK OF A SON OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Before the sound of crash, bang and a scream was answered.

"Stay here," Lord Prince told the group as he rushed into the house. Like Hell Fired couldn't prevent him from entering.

"I should help," grumbled Harry with worry.

Anne shook her head. "No," her eyes looked to him with sorrow. "Let Mrs. Snape see her father, before anyone else…" She could see the fire within his eyes. Knowing that he hated to hear or even see such things against any family. But saw him struggling with his hands.

"She's right, Mr. Evans," Lady Prince stated softly. "You must be proud to have a caring girl, with a head on her shoulders…"

"I...that I do," he stated with a kind smile. "Not just one," he chuckled kindly. "...I'm afraid…"

Lady Prince smiled. "Thank you, for writing to us and send us our grandson's letter, Miss Anne." She looked towards the house, once all the sounds had ended. Knowing her husband had spelled against her daughter's husband. "I can't imagine a life like this for them…"

"No," Anne shook her head. "Not a life at all…"

Moments later, Severus came out of the door with sorrow in his eyes. While his head was dropped down. Anne came up to him, wrapping an arm around him. "You're safe, Severus…"

"Sev," he spoke softly to her. "Please...call me, Sev." He then looked up and around. "Where's Lily," he asked with a raspy whisper.

"She…couldn't make it, Sev," replied Anne with a soft smile. "In time, she will understand. But I think you will have to tell her...yourself, Sev."

"Thank you," he spoke again. This time to look into her eyes. Where she saw this dark eyes, having a spark of life in them.

A few moments later, Lord Prince came out with an arm around his daughter's back. "I called law enforcement...they should be here shortly. But I think it would be wise, if we can get everyone back at your house, Mr. Evans." He looked towards his daughter. "We will stay here to talk to them."

Severus looked up with sorrow. "Shouldn't I stay…?"

"No," Lady Prince shook her head. "You're coming with us. They shouldn't bother you. At least not here," she looked towards the house with a disgusted look. "If they must talk to you, they will find you at the Evans."

"Agreed," stated Harry. "Come on…" He looked towards Severus. "I think Hot Cocoa is in order…" He lead everyone back towards the Evans' house.

Severus had placed himself between Anne and Petunia. Allowing Petunia to wrap her arm around him. Lady Prince was walking on the other side of Anne. Looking worried towards her grandson.

Once in the house, Anne went to the kitchen and started on making hot cocoa. Rose came rushing at her heels. Cutting up some lemon pie for everyone.

Even though Anne knew that she hadn't been living there for that long. But it felt like she lived there much longer. Helping her aunt in the kitchen. At least with drinks.

Once Anne had gotten the cocoa in every cup. With a few added drops of vanilla and peppermint. She went around the table and placed the drinks before Severus first. Then to everyone else around the table.

Everyone seemed surprised but happy about the mixture that Anne had made them. Even Lily came out of her room to experience the drink as well. Having a hard time to look sad for her friend.

Severus looked towards his redheaded friend. "Lily," he called softly. "You know that I have to leave…"

"But I'm going to miss you," she spoke stubbornly.

Anne took a deep breath before looking towards her cousin. "What do you think would be better for your friend, Lily. Living with a father that doesn't love him. Or living with loving grandparents…?"

Anne had seen Lily's eyes flashed at her in anger. Before a huff sounded from her lips before turning to Severus with determination in them. "But you must write, Severus!"

"I will," he gulped before a smile came across his lips. "You have my word, Lily. I will…"

Time didn't seem to have past that long. Before a great sounding knock came to the door. Causing Harry to rush towards the door. Allowing a cop, Lord Prince and Mrs. Snape to walk into the house.

The cop turned towards Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Where can we go to talk with," he looked down at his notes. "...Severus Snape…?"

Anne picked up her cup. "Come on, lets go outside," she stated for everyone else that didn't need to get in the way.

Hermione picked up her own cup, as well as Lily and Petunia and made their way out of the house. Where everyone sat on the back porch steps and watch the darken landscape around them.

Hermione turned to Anne with a kind thoughtful smile. "Don't you remember the summer nights? How we would lay out in the backyard and look towards the stars and fall asleep?"

Anne smiled, "Yeah...but we need blankets for that…" So with that Anne rushed through the house. Went to Uncle Harry with a smile. "Do we have any sleeping bags, Uncle Harry?"

He nodded with a smile as well. "Check on your tent outside, girly. I placed a few in there...earlier."

With that she rushed out of the house again to do just that. She pulled the bags out of the tent and placed them side by side in the yard. Just as she placed them where she wanted them. The other girls laid on them and watched the stars.

After a while of doing nothing but drinking the rest of their cooling cocoa and watching the stars. The backdoor opened, before a rush of black came to them. Wiggling itself between Anne and Lily, wrapping an arm around each of them. Bring them into a hug.

"I get to stay until tomorrow. Grandpa and I have to go back and get whatever we can. Before moving to their house…"

Even though Anne was within the hug with Severus. She felt Lily on his other side nodding.

"Harry...had asked grandpa if I could go camping with you all. Saying that it would help letter in life… Grandpa agreed for me to go." Severus spoke with the sound of restrained happiness.

Anne looked up after feeling Hermione moved to where she had her arms around her. To where she could also hug Severus, while Petunia did the same on Lily's side.

"Glad to hear it, Sev," smiled Lily with her watery green eyes.

After a while, the adults came out. Only to see the group of preteens and a teenager. Wrapped up together and fast asleep. Making sure that Severus was in the middle of a loving enduring love.

But Anne was awake enough to hear. "Severus was lucky to have found such good friends…" That she believed to be his mother, Mrs. Snape. Whom she hadn't heard her voice before. Which sounded hollow and unfeeling, with a hint of forgotten happiness.

"That he has, Eileen. That he has," replied Lord Prince.


	10. Chapter 10

Hogwarts Sent Us

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 10

The next morning. Severus left with his grandfather. Back to the nightmarish house to get whatever things. That belong to either himself or his mother. When they came back, it was to take Mrs. Snape and her mother back home to Prince Estate.

As agreed, Severus had said that he would write. As well as, panned to be back Thursday night. Where he would back in time for the camping trip that Harry Evans has been planning.

So throughout the week. The girls had stayed close to home. Since Mr. Snape had bought himself out of jail. But tend to make the Evans family a living hell.

It wasn't one would have thought he would do. But he took up to stocking the Evans family. Hoping that they would lead him to his broken wife and son. When they had not done anything that had lead him to them. He would start coming to their doorstep and started bellowing for all to hear. "WHERE IS MY WORTHLESS WIFE AND SON!"

Between Petunia and Anne, they made sure that their siblings didn't go anywhere alone. Or stay away from the house for long. Which also caused them to stay in the backyard for most days.

Harry, the kind loving man. He would stay within yelling distance with a locked front door on most days. Staying on the back porch, planning their get away.

On that day, while they were in the backyard. Enjoying the sunny day with a light breeze. Harry was in his chair upon the porch. Is when they heard a pounding by the back gate.

"EVANS!" The group had jumped from where they sat. Not believing the drunkard man was persistent. "YOU AWAY MY FAMILY EVANS!"

Anne looked towards Harry with sorrow in her eyes. "Should we do something? I mean," she waved towards the gate where the man was trying to get through. "This is getting to be too much."

Harry huffed from his seat. "I guess... I could use this time to show you girls. What it means to protect yourselves…" He shook his head before making his way towards the gate. With the girls following right after him.

Once everyone had pushed their way into the front yard. Which gave Mr. Snape a glare towards the group. "Finally came out to face me, did you?!"

Everyone on the block that was home. Had came out of their houses. Most of the neighbors had stuck to themselves. But for some reason, everyone had came out to see what would happen.

Harry sighed, "We weren't hiding, Tobias. We were simply trying to live our own lives…"

"Bullshit, you took my wife and son away from me," the man yelled at Harry Evans with heated anger in his eyes. Then looked towards the group of girls behind Harry. "Maybe I should take one of your girls...I mean you have enough of them."

Causing many neighbors to hiss in disbelief. None of them seemed to know what was going on at the Snape House. But to hear the man going after some girls. That was something far too much for many to hear.

"That's enough," hissed Harry dangerously. "You're the one, who took your family away from you. You're the one who has been hitting them."

Anne stepped in front of the other girls. Making Hermione to hold onto her shoulder. "Please," she whispered softly next to her ear. "Don't do anything stupid."

Anne stayed where she stood. Not wanting anyone else to get hurt. But it was enough for Mr. Snape to have seen the action alone. "Come here, girl!"

Harry turned to where he saw, who Tobias was talking to. The only thing that Harry could do was shake his head. "No," he growled out as he faced Tobias again. "NO!"

"No," the man asked. "I wasn't given a choice about my wife leaving. You shouldn't have a choice about this," then he swung his arm back. Before his knuckles hit Harry's face. Causing him to step back a few steps.

Harry's eyes flashed, as he wiped his arm over his lips. Only to see a couple of drops of blood from his lips. "No," he growled out with controlled anger.

Anne walked over to Harry. Placing her hand over his shoulder. Letting him know that she was next to him. "Go back, girly. I haven't shown you…"

"I know, but what would look bad? A drunk man harming a army man. Or a girl, who was simply protecting herself?"

"I don't like it," he turned to look at her with anger. Not towards her, but the man who was trying to harm his family.

Lucky for them, it didn't happen to where Anne had to face the guy. But a cop car came around during the time that Tobias had hit Harry. Anne had caused enough of a distraction for the cop to come out. To tackle Tobias down the ground, handcuffing him.

Harry looked towards her with a surprised look. "You saw the cop car," whispered softly.

Anne just nodded. "I didn't want you to be carded off…"

After what looked like a painful wrestling match for Tobias Snape with the cop. He was finally placed in the backseat of the car. The Evans' family then saw the cop open the front seat and grabbed what they imagine to be a radio mic. Then after a few more moments, a few more cop cars came onto the scene.

They saw two different cops, parked down the street. Gone out and walked around the neighborhood with notepads in hand. Then another cop car stopped in front of their own house. Before what looked to be the man in charge. Stepping out of his own car and walked towards them.

"Harry Evans," stated the man with a detach sounding tone of voice. "What happened here," he waved his hand towards Harry's face.

"Tobias Snape taking a swing at me," stated Harry with a shrug. "You know how it is, Captain Mason…"

The man nodded before looking towards the girls behind Harry. While one was closer than the rest. "What happened, girl?"

"Anne Miller-Evans, sir," she stated kindly. "Mr. Snape came by to bully us into telling him where his wife and son were. But we don't know," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you know why his family left him," the captain look into her eyes.

"Yes," she nodded. "He was abusing them…"

The captain seemed to be thinking before he turned towards his car. Stepped in and grabbed his radio. After what felt like a few moments of waiting. The captain came out of his car and walked back to them.

"Your story checks out…" He glanced towards the car with Tobias Snape was in. "I'll make sure he doesn't get out for a while. At least...not until he goes through rehab…"

Anne stepped away from her uncle and the captain. Knowing that she was no longer needed. She returned to the other girls and looked towards Lily. "Don't tell him what happened," she spoke softly to her redheaded cousin. "It would only make him feel worse...about him leaving."

Lily nodded, "I promise…"

After that night, when Severus had slept in the backyard with them. Each of them became very protective of him. Knowing that he would need a firm foundation of friendships. To keep his life from turning back to his father. Even to come back for revenge.

After a few more minutes. The cop cars had left the neighborhood. Allowing the Evans' family to live out the day in peace. "I can't wait for the weekend," stated not just Harry. But many of the girls as well.

But sadly, it wasn't the last time that they had heard from Tobias Snape. Each one of them had to go into trial against the man for his troubling ways against the family.

Within that same day that they had to come in to state what had happened. The man was sentenced a year in prison, for his charges against them. Another five years against his wrongfulness of his family. With a strict sentence of rehab for the man in question.

All in all, it wasn't the amount of time that they believed he should be in prison for. But it was enough for them to be pleased. For him to be out of their lives.

They had seen Eileen Snape at the proceedings. Only enough to hear that she would filing for divorce and to change Severus' name. All in all, she looked healthy and able to move on from the nightmarish ordeals that she had lived with. Against the husband that really didn't love her.

By Thursday night, Severus came back to their house. Looking healthy, happy and filled out in healthy proportions. Along with fitted clothes that fit him better than the ones that he had worn. Back when Anne and Hermione had first met him.

"Sev," cried out not just Lily. But the rest of the girls as well. But no one was as happy, as Lily was.

"You have no idea how much food my gram was trying to stuff down my throat." He shivered from his chair that he had sat in. "All the sweets I had to eat in a meal…"

"Poor you," Anne giggled softly. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying it."

Severus shook his head, as he smiled a true smile that reached his eyes. "I should torture you with such menus," he then dig his fingers into her side. Causing her to laugh and cry, as he wouldn't let up.

"I YIELD," cried Anne as she tried to breath. "SEV...CAN'T….BREATH!"

Once he let up. He pulled her to him, hugging her to where she was just under his chin. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

Lily huffed and crossed her arms. "Where's my hug," she pouted.

Severus laughed as he pulled away from Anne. "Well come over and give me one," he sassed out. Causing the red head to rush over and hug him.

Petunia shook her head. "We're just glad that you're doing better, Severus."

Once Severus was done with the hug. He gave a nod. "I appreciate it, Petunia." He looked around the table that they were sitting at. While Rose and Harry were in the living room talking to Lord Prince.

He leaned over the table in a whisper. "I heard that my mom has full custody of me. Allowing her to change my name. So when school starts, I won't be Severus Snape anymore. But Severus Prince," he smiled at them.

'_Oh,'_ cried Hermione within their link. '_The Halfblood Prince…'_ Showing Anne the potions book that Harry Potter had his hands on. Back when they were in sixth year.

Petunia smirked from her seat. "But you're no Prince Charming, Severus," she chuckled kindly to him.

Severus smiled, "No, but I'm your Dark Knight," he stated with a deep dark chuckle. Which caused all of them to laugh.

"Glad to hear all of you, laughing." Causing everyone to look up, as Lord Prince walked into the kitchen area. "Sorry that Tobias had caused all of you some distress…"

"What," asked Severus. He looked at everyone around the table with worry. "He didn't...harm any of you...did he?"

"No," Anne shook her head with a smile. The kind that made him sit back and relaxed. "Just Uncle Harry, stepping in to block his fist…" She waved at her uncle. Making Severus look at Harry's lightly bruised face.

"Mr. Evans…I'm sorry," stuttered Severus.

Harry shook his head as he chuckled. "I don't know who hurt more. My face or his hand…" He turned towards Lord Prince with a smirk. "Heard that his hand was wrapped in ice for nearly a week. Especially after he couldn't drink the pain away…"

Lord Prince looked worried even more. "I feel like I should compensate you and your family. If it wasn't for any of you. I don't think I would have a breathing daughter and grandson…"

Harry waved his hand. "It's no bother…"

"No," stated Lord Prince with a slight kind edge to his voice. He looked around the house. "Isn't it kind of cramp...having four girls under one roof?"

Before Harry could speak. It was Severus that jumped from his seat with a beaming smile across his face. "Could they live down the road from us? The guest house, which is hardly ever used?"

Harry looked towards his girls to Severus. His eyes going back and forth. Trying to keep up with what was going on around him. Only to see Lily and Petunia look like Christmas had came early. He knew that he had promised them that they would move out of that smoggy town. But he hadn't been able to do so.

Harry had taken a deep sigh before he looked towards Lord Prince. "Tell me about this place…"

While Anne and Hermione didn't mind the place that they were in. Even though Anne still had breathing issues. She was going to go to the library and try to look up something that might help. But with the upcoming camping trip. Along with Sirius and James coming over. It was hard for her to find time to get out of the house long enough to get anything done.

The one time that Anne did try to get out. Uncle Harry stopped her. She told him that she wanted to go to the library. But he simply asked for her to wait until after the camping trip. So she waited, with the added weight upon her lungs. Which made it harder for her to breath.

Hermione looked at her that day. While everyone had been busy with their talking. "You're not doing so well…"

Anne simply shook her head. "Not really…"

"I read somewhere that Himalayan Pink Salt is a natural air purifier. It could also do many things…," Hermione had gone on with her thought process. Causing Anne to glare at her.

"Why didn't you say something...sooner," Anne rasped out softly.

"Sorry," whispered Hermione. As she looked around the room. Seeing as everyone was looking at them. "I forgot that it could do that…"

"What's going on," asked Harry.

"She needs Himalayan Pink Salt, Uncle Harry," stated Hermione as she looked into his eyes. "Anne had asthma, ever since we moved here. She has been struggling to breathe…"

"Why haven't I noticed this," asked Harry with worry in his eyes.

"I have been...drinking mint...teas…"

Lord Prince nodded, "Yes, mint teas. No matter which one you use. They do help with breathing… But the pink salt would do better. As well as moving out of this area…Mr. Evans."

"Alright," Harry nodded softly. "I'll talk to Rose when she gets home. Then we'll plan about moving…"

Severus had walked over to Anne. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Are you going to be alright? I could ask mom to get some for you?"

"Please," rasped Anne. Before her phoenix came down and waited for Severus to pin something. Then it flashed out of the room. Then moments later, flashed back in and handed a pink looking salt shaker to her. As well as a note. "Add a spoon full of pink salt in water...daily."

Anne shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't have anything else to go on. Then went into the kitchen and did what she was told. After a few moments after drinking the glass. She started to breath again.

Then a couple of coughs left her lips. Before she stood straight up. Breathing in deeply. Only to notice the heaviness was gone. "Oh, thank goodness," she sighed deeply.

Lord Prince chuckled, "Glad to see you alive, girl." He lips pulled back into a full smile. "I should be leaving you to your camping trip. See you all on Monday."

Once Lord Prince was gone. Harry had looked over to Anne with worry. "Are you sure you're alright, girly?"

Anne smiled as a laugh left her lips. "I'm find." She took a deep breath, as her cheeks looked like they were getting a little bit of color back. "I really don't know when it was the last time. I was able to breath like this…"

Harry simply nodded. "Why didn't you say anything…?"

"I kind of did, when I asked to go to the library. But forgot to ask Hermione. Since she had done more reading than I have…"

"I'm sorry, girly." Harry shook his head, as he came over and gave her a hug. Making her realize that he smelled like forest after the rainstorm and newspapers. She just was glad that he didn't smell like cigars or anything like that.

After a few minutes of them gathering everything the needed by the front door. Harry had made a phone call to his friend. Then wrote a quick note for Rose to read when she had gotten home. When a knock came at the door.

THUMP….THUMP….THUMP…

Harry called out to the door, as he made his way to it. "WILL YOU HOLD YOUR HORSES!" When he opened the door, he looked harshly at the man before him. "John Lupin, if I live and breathe...it's been a while."

Hermione grabbed onto Anne's arm. Causing Anne to look into her eyes. '_John Lupin is Remus' father! What is he doing here?'_ The two looked back towards the man, sure enough. He looked like an other looking Remus.

"Hi Harry," rasped John, giving him a nod. "I never thought I would hear from you again. So," he walked into the house. Closing the door behind him. "What is this about, training magic kids or something..?"

Anne walked over to stand by her uncle. Only to look into a darker shade of blue eyes. "Uncle Harry," she had gotten her uncle's attention. "I have reasons to believe, he already knows about magic…"

"Why do you say that," Mr. Lupin piped up. As he turned his eyes upon her. Only to step a half step back.

"Your own son, is magical too," she stated simply. Only to cause the man to shiver. Making Harry to step between her and the man.

"What's going on John, you've told me for years that you've lost your son." Harry looked towards Anne with a worried look. "Why do you say such things, girly?"

"At the bookstore in Diagon Alley, I met Remus," she simply said.

John nodded, as his eyes became harsh. "Yes," causing his own voice to become just as harsh. "But he's dead to me…"

"How dare you," hissed Hermione. While she made her way closer to Anne and Harry. With heat in her own eyes. "Do you have any idea, how you made Remus feel? Like he isn't human!"

"That's right girly, he isn't human! He's an animal!"

Harry didn't know what was going on. But turned to his friend and hissed at him. "What are you talking about. Every child is a gift, John! Even magical children!"

"That isn't my issues, Harry," John spoke harshly. Before closing his eyes to calm himself down. "But...my son...is a werewolf…"

Hermione shook her head. "The only reason Remus became one, was because you angered Fenior Greyback! The most dangerous werewolf to ever lived!"

Harry shoved the girls behind him. When he noticed the rage in his friend's eyes.

"I MIGHT HAVE PROVOKED THE ANIMAL. BUT HE MADE REMUS INTO HIM!" John tried to rushed at the girls. Only to be stopped by Harry. Who had his arms around his waist, trying to keep him back.

"Enough, John!" Harry then pushed him back. Where he could see into his eyes. "What do the girls know that you aren't telling me?"

John shook his head, no. As he pulled his hair. "I don't know how they would have known. Not unless they had stumbled on something…"

Hermione spoke, as her hand held onto Anne's arm. "He has been on a trip against werewolves. Saying that they aren't human. Or even subhuman enough to have rights… When he had gotten most of the Wizarding World on his side. Word reached Greyback, for him to come knocking on a full moon."

She took a deep breath as tears leaked out of her eyes. "Only to have Remus caught out after dark. Being bitten by the very werewolf that he gotten into a political war with…"

Harry looked conflicted, as he turned to his old friend. "Is that true, John? You left your son out at night. Only to get him bitten?"

"I...might have," stated John simply.

Harry shook his head. "We'll bring him with us," stated Harry harshly.

Causing John to look up with fear in his eyes. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"How long until the next full moon," he asked with a harsh conviction in his voice.

"Three weeks," answered Severus in the background. As Petunia and Lily held onto Severus, them being on each side of him.

Harry nodded, while John tried to be heard. Only to be put in his place by Harry. "Enough, John. The boy is coming. He is lost and confused. If he has enough people around him that teaches him to control his anger. Then he will be fine…"

"I agree," stated Hermione. She had a kind smile on her lips. "He just wants to know if he can be loved, Mr. Lupin…"

"HE'S A MONSTER," cried John Lupin.

"He is your son, John," stated Harry with a slight harshness in his tone. Telling his friend that he would not be moved. "Like every son, he wants to be loved. As well as to be safe. Can you provide any of those to him, John?"

When nothing was moving the man. Anne walked over to the man. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "What about this sir. If you teach him the ways of mastering his anger, through martial arts. Do you think he would be on his way to be a better man?"

"Who are you," the man before her whimpered. "You seem...too wise...for your age?'

"Logic is simply one using their head, Mr. Lupin," Anne smiled kindly to the man.

The man nodded. He then turned to his old friend. "Ready for that big camping trip, Harry?"

It was from that moment on. That the Evans family, along with Remus and Severus had gone on their weekend trips in the forest. Learning many forms of self defense and anger management.


End file.
